Franck The Alicorn
by FrankLeonhart
Summary: Franck Crosswell, un alicornio proveniente del mundo llamado "Aether", intenta impedir los malvados planes de su archirival Epsilon, pero estos dos terminan llegando a Equestria. Mientras que Franck intenta incorporarse a estadía en Ponyville, Epsilon tratara de crear su nuevo imperio de terror y maquinas.
1. El caballero de la rosa azul

**Hola, me presento, soy FrankLeonhart: Un gamer y brony, que le gusta mucho la creación de cosas, especialmente en las areas del dibujo y la escritura. Les presento mi humilde primer fanfic: Franck The Alicorn. **

**Les aviso que, para los que quieran saber mas claramente como es la apariencia de algunos personajes como Franck o Epsilon, visiten mi deviantart: ~FrankLeonhart **

**Espero que les sea de su agrado.**

* * *

La historia comienza en un mundo paralelo al de Equestria, llamado "Aether". Esta ubicado en el cielo, lleno de continentes flotantes y nubes, lleno de pueblos, ciudades, llanuras extendiéndose mas allá que los ojos puedan ver. Subiendo un poco mas la vista el cielo azul se tiñe cada vez mas en un color gris asta que se pueden apreciar nubes de tormenta los cuales solo emiten truenos y mas truenos. La mirada se centra finalmente en un enorme y sombrío castillo el cual se encontraba flotando en un gran pedazo de tierra, echo de piedras con colores grises y llenas de musgo. Dentro de una de las torres del castillo había una elegante sala de trono en donde en ese mismo trono estaba sentado un pony, mas específicamente un alicornio del mismo tamaño que el de un pony promedio, color gris, melena negra y una rosa negra como cutie mark, vistiendo una capa del mismo color que su melena y una mascara que ocultaba su cara, la cual sus dos mitades estaban de diferente color, una mitad era roja y la otra negra. Estaba tranquilamente viendo un orbe ubicado en frente suyo, el cual mostraba imágenes de terrenos desconocidos.

- Mi imperio, esta volviendo a surgir poco a poco – Dijo mientras lo acompañaba con una risa malvada.

De pronto, sintió el ruido de un vidrio grande rompiéndose, quito la vista del orbe para ver que había sido. Pudo ver que un pony estaba parado a unos metros frente a él, mientras que detrás de él estaba uno de los ventanales de la torre quebrado, cuyos pedazos estaban esparcidos cerca del piso donde se encontraba el pony. Este pony también era un alicornio, pero este era de color azul cobalto y su melena azul marino. Poseía el mismo tipo de melena y la misma cola que el alicornio color gris y además poseía el símbolo de un escudo con una rosa azul como cutie mark.

- Oh, justo a tiempo. Pero no hubiera sido más educado tomar la entrada principal, en ves de romper uno de mis costosos ventanales, Sr. Franck? – Pregunto el alicornio gris la ver el desastre.

- Franck Crosswell para ti, y ya sabes porque e venido asta aquí. – Respondió el alicornio color azul cobalto.

El alicornio gris miro el anillo que estaba en el cuerno de Franck, el cual tenía una pequeña gema color verde oscuro en el centro.

- Ah, si, vienes a volverme a encerrar en ese aniño, como lo hiciste la primera vez hace muchos años, me equivoco? Dime, solo por que me sellaste una vez dentro del Anillo Maestro, que te hace pensar de que puedes sellarme ahora?-

- Porque soy el único que puedo hacerlo. Epsilon Spectrum: el lord del odio, no dejare que tu imperio de terror renazca en estas tierras. Quizás seas inmortal, pero al menos podre encerrarte durante toda una eternidad y esta ves me asegurare de que no tengas la oportunidad de escapar. -

Epsilon solo pudo contemplar con las patas delanteras cruzadas el discurso de su archinémesis Franck. Él solo respondió:

- Si si ya entendí, no te preocupes, ya no intentare gobernar este mundo -

- Eh? – Exclamo Franck

- La verdad, mis ojos están posados en este momento en otro "lugar". Asi que, porque no vas a tu casa y tomar una siesta, te ves cansado. –

- No. No dejare que otras tierras sufran el mismo destino que esta. –

Dijo Franck, poniéndose en posición de combate.

- Admiro tu insistencia, pero lamentablemente no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo, el nuevo imperio en el nuevo mundo no se construirá solo, sabes? –

Epsilon hiso brillar su cuerno y esto hiso que el castillo empezara a temblar. Franck pudo observar por la ventana que un gran agujero negro había aparecido por la magia de Epsilon y que se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia el castillo.

- Oh no, no lo harás. –

Franck hiso también brillar su cuerno para contrarrestar el hechizo de su enemigo, tratando de evitar que el castillo no fuera absorbido por el agujero. El agujero negro termino absorbiendo el castillo partes por partes y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Franck, él y Epsilon terminaron siendo absorbidos junto con el castillo. Una ves que ya no quedaba nada del castillo, el agujero negro desapareció, revelando un claro cielo azul.

* * *

Franck fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y se encontró mirando el cielo. Cuando su visión recupero consistencia vio a su alrededor, estaba acostado en medio de un verde prado en donde al horizonte se podían ver arboles y montañas.

- Donde estoy? – Se pregunto a si mismo Franck, refregándose un poco sus ojos con sus cascos.

El sol se encontraba en su punto máximo iluminando y dando vida al bello cielo azul. Franck, ya parado en sus cuatro patas, miro una vez más a sus alrededores y diviso un pequeño pueblo, donde sus construcciones estaban teñidas con un ligero tono rosado, también pudo distinguir una granja con varios y coloridos arboles cerca, y un bosque verde oscuro a unos cuantos metros alejado del pueblo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el alicornio azul voló hacia el lejano pueblo con la esperanza de saber donde exactamente se encontraba.

Franck llego al pequeño pueblo y aterrizó suavemente junto a la entrada de este. Empezó a caminar un poco por las calles de dicho pueblo, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

- Definitivamente ya no estoy en Aether. Ojala alguno de estos pony me explique donde estoy –

Repentinamente, una pony de tierra color rosada con melena rizada y unos globos como su cutie mark salto en frente Franck diciendo "Hola!". Esto hiso que Franck saltara tan alto del susto que llego a pararse en la cima de un faro de luz cercano. Cuando Franck se recupero del susto, miro abajo a la pony rosada con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro. Franck bajo suavemente con sus alas y se paro frente a la pony que lo asusto.

- Emm, hola… realmente me sorprendiste y la verdad… - Antes de que Franck pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por la rosada pony.

- Eh! Eres nuevo aquí! Lo pregunto porque nunca e visto a un pony con alas y un cuerno en esta villa... bueno, a excepción de la princesa Celestia. Eso quiere decir que puedes volar y hacer magia al mismo tiempo?. Oh, eso debe de ser genial! El fin, bienvenido a Ponyville! Me llamo Pinkie Pie, trabajo en el Sugar cube corner. Eh, te gustaría venir! Ahí aun un montón de dulces y pasteles para comer, y oh, también Cupcakes, un montooooon de cupcakes, y además… –

La palabras de la hiperactiva pony se disparaban a gran velocidad que casi desespera a Franck, pero este logro interrumpirla.

- Jeje, si, gracias pero por ahora no se me apetece nada, pero igual gracias por la bienvenida emm... Pinkie Pie –

- Está bien, solo llámame Pinkie –

- Como digas Pinkie. Ahora si me disculpas estoy un poco perdido. –

- Perdido! – Exclamo Pinkie.

- Si, la verdad, yo no soy de este lugar y…–

- Oh, entonces eres un extranjero. De donde eres? Canterlot? Fillydelphia? Manehattan?... –

- Emm no reconozco ninguna de esas partes la verdad. Una pregunta, en que país estoy? –

- Pais? Oh, o sea, vienes de las afueras de Equestria? –

-Equestria eh? Pues si, y no conozco nada de estas tierras. –

- Hmm… oh, ya se, porque no vas a hablar con Twilight? –

- Twilight? –

- Si, es una de mis mejores amigas. Es muy inteligente y siempre esta leyendo libros. Sabe muchas cosas, incluso cosas que todavía no comprendo, pero bueno, quizás podría ayudarte. –

- Si, creo que iré a verla. En donde vive exactamente? –

- Allí, en la biblioteca, en esa casa en forma de árbol – Dijo Pinkie apuntando con uno de sus cascos delanteros a un gran árbol con puerta, ventanas y un balcón.

- Ok, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda Pinkie. –

- No hay de que, emm… -

- Oh, lo siento, olvide darte mi nombre. Me llamo Franck Crosswell, pero me puedes decir Franck -

- Esta bien Franck –

- Bueno, nos vemos Pinkie – Dijo Franck antes de salir trotando a la librería.

- Nos vemos! – Se despidió la pony de tierra rosada y se fue rebotando felizmente hacia una dirección contraria a la de Franck.

El alicornio azul se paro en frente de la puerta del árbol y la toco amablemente.

- Spike, puedes abrir la puerta por mi por favor? – Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

- En seguida! – Respondió una voz joven masculina también al mismo lado donde se escuchaba la voz femenina.

La puerta se abrió y Franck fue recibido por un pequeño dragón purpura con escamas en el lomo color verde.

- Eh, hola. Me gustaría saber si se encuentra Twilight en casa –

- Ah, si. Pero creo que esta bastante ocupada en estos momentos. –

- Esta bien Spike, déjalo pasar – Le dijo la voz femenina al pequeño dragón.

- Muy bien, puedes pasar – Le dijo Spike a Franck.

El dragón le dio la pasada a Franck para que entrara a la biblioteca. Cuando Franck entro empezó a ver todo lo que había a su alrededor. La biblioteca era enorme, los estantes llenos de extraños libros que él no conocía, una mesa con unos pergaminos en sima de ella, un dormitorio arriba cerca del balcón, un telescopio, entre otras muchas cosas pertenecientes al hogar de una "cerebrito". Spike se retiro a la cocina del lugar y en ese momento una unicornio color violeta con melena azul y una cutie mark en forma de estrella se acerco a Franck.

- Usted debe ser Twilight, verdad? – Pregunto el alicornio azul.

- Así es, soy Twilight Sparkle. Eres nuevo verdad? Espero que disfrutes Ponyville – Se presentó sonriendo la unicornio violeta – Estoy sorprendida de que un nuevo alicornio venga a visitar este pueblo. -

- Espera. Estas sorprendida de que soy un alicornio? –

- Para serte sincera, en Equestria es muy raro ver a un alicornio, en especial de la misma estatura que un pony como yo. Los únicos alicornios que conocemos provienen de la realeza y normalmente son mas grandes. –

- bueno yo no vengo de la realeza, es mas, yo ni siquiera soy de Equestria, y es precisamente porque e venido a verte. –

- Ya veo. Dime, como te llamas? –

- Franck Crosswell –

- Encantada de conocerte Franck. De donde vienes? –

- Aether –

Se marco una expresión de duda en la cara de Twilight.

- Aether? Hmm, es raro, me suena ese nombre… - Dijo Twilight y empezó a buscar en su biblioteca una especie de enciclopedia. Su cuerno violeta brillo e hiso que el libro levitara y abriera frente a ella. Twilight empezó a buscar en las paginas de dicho libro mientras que Franck solo miraba como lo hacia.

- Aja, aquí esta. Aether: Nombre de un mundo mitológico parecido al de equestria en donde abundan la población de alicornios. – Dijo Twilight, leyendo lo que decía el libro.

- Un momento, mitológico? – Pregunto Franck

- Pues al parecer si, ahora que lo pienso, e leído sobre esto anteriormente. – Dijo la unicornio, cerrando la enciclopedia y sacando otro libro con su magia. El libro era de mitos y leyenda de la historia de Equestria y el mundo. Twilight abrió el libro y se puso a buscar asta que encontró lo que quería.

- Se cuenta que existe un mundo paralelo al de Equestria ubicado en los cielos. Este mundo es conocido como el Aether. –

- Es extraño, en Equestria es conocida como un país mitológico. – Dijo Franck, pero Twilight solo se dispuso a seguir leyendo

- Una de las leyendas más conocidas sobre el Aether, es sobre el Anillo Maestro. Este anillo es la prisión del lord del odio, el cual ataco el Aether hace muchos años creando un imperio de caos. La leyenda cuenta de que un alicornio azul, conocido como "el caballero de la rosa azul", se enfrento a él y utilizo el anillo para sellarlo durante la eternidad, para que nunca volviera a provocar el caos en esas tierras. Según algunas fuentes, el héroe dio a conocer su verdadero nombre, por lo que el caballero de la rosa azul también fue conocido como Franck Crosswell… Franck Crosswell! – Exclamo Twilight terminando su lectura y mirando con asombro a Franck. Pudo darse cuenta de que su cutie mark era un escudo con una rosa azul y eso fue suficiente para convérsese a si misma, de que estaba en frente de un héroe legendario.

- Tu.. eres el caballero de la rosa azul? El héroe de tus tierras? – Pregunto Twilight. Franck cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Porque no me dijiste desde hace un principio? – Pregunto una vez mas Twilight.

- No sabía que esa historia fuera conocida en este país como una "leyenda" –

- Wow. Realmente estoy sorprendida. Un leyenda viviente en Equestria! La princesa de saber esto de inmediato! – Dijo Twilight con emoción.

- Princesa? Te refieres a la princesa Celestia? –

- La conoces? Ella fue mi tutora durante toda mi vida. Uno de mis principales oficios es enviarle reportes sobre la magia de la amistad. –

- "La magia de la amistad". Ya veo… - Dijo Franck, un poco pensativo.

- Spike, toma nota! – Dijo Twilight a su pequeño ayudante, el cual tomo un pergamino y una pluma, y se dispuso a escribir lo que la unicornio dictaba.

_"Querida princesa Celestia. _

_Hoy por la tarde me encontré con un pony muy especial. El es un alicornio, y dice venir del Aether, un mundo supuestamente mitológico parecido a este, pero con la diferencia que abunda la población de alicornios. Pero eso no es la razón del porque le informo esto, el punto es que me acabo de enterar de que es toda una leyenda viviente, él es "El caballero de la rosa azul", el héroe quien encerró al lord del odio dentro del Anillo Maestro hace muchos años. Su nombre es Franck Crosswell y me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a esto y si le gustaría conocerlo en persona. _

_Como siempre, tu fiel estudiante Twilight."_

Cuando Spike termino de escribir, cerro el pergamino y le escupió una pequeña llama verde, haciendo que el mensaje se enviara.

- Un momento, eso quiere decir que conoceré a la mismísima diosa del sol? – Pregunto Franck

- Habrá que esperar lo que dice al respecto. – Le respondió Twilight.

Sintieron como empezaron a tocar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- No se preocupen, yo abro. – Dijo Spike, acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió antes, aplastando al pequeño dragon contra la muralla.

- Sorpresa! – Dijo Pinkie, entrando rápidamente a la biblioteca y colocando adornos de fiesta en todo el lugar con una velocidad increíble. Al mismo tiempo, 4 ponys más entraron por la misma puerta. Cuando todas entraron y Pinkie ya había acabado de poner los adornos, Franck estaba un poco confundido.

- Que? Pero que significa esto? –

- Es una fiesta por el recién llegado! – Dije Pinkie muy emocionada. – También e aprovechado de invitar a todas nuestras amigas para que te conozcan. –

- Wow, suena… genial – Dijo Franck con una sonrisa finjida.

- Chicas, este es Franck. – Le dijo Pinkie a las 4 ponys que habían llegado junto con la pony rosada.

Las cuatro se acercaron a Franck y se presentaron una por una.

- Que tal chico, me llamo Applejack. Normalmente trabajo en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres cosechando manzanas, pero me echo el tiempo para poder conocer al recién llegado. – Saludo una pony de tierra naranja con melena rubia, vistiendo un sombrero vaquero marrón y unas manzanas como su cutie mark.

- Si, un gusto conocerte. – Respondió amablemente Franck.

Al lado de Applejack se acerco una unicornio blanca con una melena ondulada color violeta y unos diamantes como cutie mark.

- Oh, tu debes ser el nuevo, me presento. Soy Rarity, la más fabulosa diseñadora que puedas conocer. Si tienes el tiempo, puedes pasar a mi Boutique a ver mis maravillosos vestidos. Te prometo que mi estilo te dejara totalmente impactado. – Se presento la unicornio de pelaje alba.

- Jeje si tú lo dices, un gusto en conocerte también Rarity –

- Wow, pero que veo ahí? Un par de alas? – Dijo una pegaso color cian con melena arcoíris y un relámpago como su cutie mark, mientras agitaba suavemente sus alas flotando sobre Applejack y Rarity.

- Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas veloz de todo el mundo… bueno, al menos de toda Equestria. – Se presento la pegaso.

- En serio? Es un poco difícil de creer para mi – Respondido el alicornio azul.

- Eh, si quieres te puedo hacer unas cuantas demostraciones y si tienes mas tiempo, quizás podría interesarte una carrera.-

- Una carrera? Suena bien para ejercitar las alas, quizás uno de estos días, de todas formas es un placer conocerte. - Respondió Franck con una sonrisa.

El alicornio vio a una pequeña pegaso color amarillo canario con melena rosada y tres mariposas como cutie mark, un poco mas alejada de las tres chicas que se acababan de presentar. Franck se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, y al ver su presencia se escondió bajo su melena rosada, demostrando su timidez.

- Emm, hola, como te llamas? – Le pregunto Franck.

- Emm… m-mi nombre es F-F-Fluttershy… - Respondió la pegaso amarilla, con una voz tan baja que apenas Franck podía escuchar.

- Perdón, como dijiste? –

- Mi… n-nombre es Fluttershy… - Repitió, esta ves con un tono un poco mas claro.

- Oh, gusto en conocerte Fluttershy, dime a que te dedicas?-

- Emm… b-bueno… me dedico a cuidar a-animales… -

- Ah, que lindo, me gustaría ver algunos de tus animales algún día –

-Ah… pues… m-me parece bien… c-creo… -

- Bien, ahora que todos terminaron de presentarse, que comience… la… FIESTA! – Grito Pinkie con gran animo y la fiesta poco a poco fue cobrando vida con la música.

- Wow, no estoy seguro de esto. Por alguna razón siento que algo se me esta olvidando – Dijo Franck tratando de recordar.

- Te acordaras después. Por ahora, disfruta la fiesta! – Le dijo Pinkie.

- Hmm… bueno, si tú dices… - Respondió Franck y se incorporo a la celebración.

- Ah, que raro, donde esta Spike – Pregunto Twilight y se dio cuenta que detrás de la puerta estaba el pequeño dragón, aplastado por la brusca entrada de las chicas. Twilight se rio un poco y ayudo a despegar a Spike de la pared.

* * *

El sol se escondía poco a poco mientras daba espacio a la luna. En una pequeña cueva dentro de una montaña desconocida se encontraba Epsilon recién despertado tratando de adivinar en donde estaba.

- Ese insolente. Por culpa de él se provoco una interferencia en mi hechizo y llegue a estas tierras sin mi castillo, ahora como quieres que cree un imperio si no tengo un castillo? – Se pregunto frustrado Epsilon.

Rápidamente su atención se centro en algo que estaba brillando en el piso. Epsilon se acerco para ver que es lo que era y se encontró con la sorpresa, era el Anillo Maestro, el mismo que Franck tenía en su cuerno antes de llegar a Equestria.

- Pensándolo bien, creo que esto no será tan malo después de todo. – Dijo Epsilon, terminando su dialogo con una risa malvada.


	2. Mecha Cerberus

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic. Quiero agradecer a los usuarios que dejaron sus reviews del capitulo anterior y espero los que allan leído haya disfrutado asta ahora la historia. **

**Que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

El sol se había ocultado por completo y la luna era la que reinaba el cielo nocturno de Equestria. La fiesta en la biblioteca ya había terminado y cada una de las ponis invitadas se fueron despidiendo regresando a sus respectivos hogares, dejando una vez más a Franck, Twilight y Spike solos, el cual este ultimo estaba profundamente dormido en su canasta. Franck nunca se había divertido tanto en una fiesta, ni siquiera recordaba la ultima vez que jugó, bailo y rió en una, en especial con ponis tan amistosas como las que había conocido recién. Franck y Twilight estuvieron sentados juntos en el sofá recuperándose después de la divertida fiesta.

- Uff, eso fue genial!- Dijo Franck.

- Si, Pinkie es la mejor en hacer fiestas de todo tipo. Ahora que lo pienso, no me dijiste que ya conocías a Pinkie Pie anteriormente.- Le respondió Twilight.

- Ella fue la que me envió asta tu hogar. Se nota que siempre es muy hiperactiva y con harta energía e incluso después de una fiesta como esta. Estoy totalmente cansado.-

Twilight miro a Franck sonriéndole.

- Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte y con la fiesta se me fue la noción del tiempo.- Twilight miro a la ventana para ver la luna. – Ya es de noche, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

- Pero, acabo de llegar a este pueblo, no tengo ningún techo en donde dormir.- Dijo Franck con un tono un poco triste. Twilight volvió a sonreírle.

- No te preocupes. Dormirás en la biblioteca.-

- Que! No será mucha molestia?-

- Para nada. No dejaría que un pony sin hogar durmiera allí afuera en las calles.-

- Es… muy amable de tu parte Twilight. Te lo pagare algún día.–

- No es necesario, en serio. – La unicornio violeta se levanto del sofá, para poder regresar con una manta. – Dormirás en este mismo sofá, si no te molesta.-

- Me parece bien.-

Twilight le pidió a Franck que se acostara en el sofá para que ella pudiera ponerle la manta en sima de él. Una vez puesta la manta, Twilight seguía mirando a Franck con una sonrisa.

- Porque sonríes tanto?– Pregunto Franck

- Oh, nada, es que todavía no puedo creer que una leyenda viviente esta durmiendo bajo mi propio hogar. Tengo demasiadas preguntas para ti, que no puedo esperar asta mañana. De verdad quiero saber mas de ti, pero ahora debes de estar cansado.- Franck quedo pensando un momento.

- Bueno, quizás podría contestarte una pregunta o dos antes de irme a dormir.-

- En serio! Oh, seria un placer.- Dijo felizmente Twilight y se demoro un poco en pensar la pregunta que haría.

- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, por ser todo un héroe legendario, obviamente debes ser muy famoso entre tus tierras.-

-Eh, en parte si soy algo famoso, pero no al punto de ser conocido como una celebridad. En general vivo una vida como la de cualquier otro pony.-

- Ah. Ya veo. Y supongo que debes tener muchos amigos, no es así?-

La mirada de Franck bajo y sus orejas cayeron un poco.

-… No, no tengo amigos. Desde que me separe de mis padre, siempre e estado solo-

Twilight quedo impactada con la respuesta de Franck. Totalmente solo? No podía pensar como un pony podía ser tan solitario, sin amigos ni conocidos. La sonrisa de Twilight se desvaneció de su rostro, adoptando una posición mas seria.

- Siempre solo? Desde cuantos años as estado solo?-

- No sabría que decirte ya que perdí la cuenta.-

- Lo siento, es que no me consta de que un pony pueda vivir tantos años solo.-

- Te entiendo. Para mi fue difícil acostumbrarme a vivir solo.-

- No as tratado de hacer amigos o relacionarte mas con los tuyos?-

- No. Yo trate una vez de hacer amistada, pero… bueno… no quiero hablar de eso-

- Pero… -

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora… quizás mañana, ahora estoy cansado.- Termino Franck, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando su cabeza en el sofá. Twilight miro preocupada a Franck por unos minutos. Definitivamente algo malo paso en su pasado que lo permita vivir totalmente en soledad, y tenia ganas de hacer algo al respecto, pero a la vez no sabía que hacer, el sueño también se había apoderado de Twilight.

- Esta bien… Buenas noches Franck-

- Buenas noches… Twilight.-

Twilight se retiro a su alcoba, apago las luces y se acostó a dormir, aun preocupada por lo que le pasaba a Franck. A la mañana siguiente, Twilight se despertó primero y fue a despertar a Franck.

- Franck, Franck despierta! –

- huh… *bostezo* bueno días Twilight – dijo el alicornio un poco somnoliento

Twilight se había despertado con ánimos, ya que le mostraba a Franck la misma sonrisa que ayer.

- Veo que dormiste bien – dijo Franck

- En efecto. Oye, me preguntaba ¿te gustaría ir con migo a Sugar cube corner a desayunar junto con Pinkie? -

- hmm? Esto es una invitación? –

- Pues claro. –

- Bueno… no podría negarme –

- jeje, entonces que estamos esperando, vamos! – Dijo Twilight mas feliz de lo normal.

Los 2 fueron hacia Sugar cube corner e donde fueron recibidos por Pinkie en la entrada. Al entrar se sentaron alrededor de unas de las mesas del lugar y Ms. Cake les ofreció una gran variedad de aperitivos entre ellos tartaletas, galletas, cupcakes, entre otros. Los 3 ponis disfrutaron su desayuno y después de media hora terminaron de comer.

- Oh, esto si que fue delicioso. Gracias de nuevo por venir a desayunar aquí chicos. – Dijo Pinkie agradecida.

- El placer es nuestro Pinkie. Además, los desayunos siempre son mejores cuando uno esta con amigos, cierto Franck? – Pregunto Twilight a Franck el cual estaba junto a ella.

- Emm… si, definitivamente – Respondió Franck tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

- Bueno y díganme. Que piensan hacer este día? – Pregunto Pinkie

- Bien, tu ya me conoces, leer, estudiar… tu ya sabes. Que hay de ti Franck? – Pregunto Twilight una vez más a Franck.

-bueno…yo… realmente no se… -

- Porque no vas recorrer un poco por el pueblo? O mejor, porque no vas a ver a nuestras otras amigas? Ya sabes, las cuatro ponis de la fiesta de ayer. Quizás podría interesarte conocerlas mas a cada una… bueno, eso digo yo. -

- Suena bien. Me gustaría conocer un poco mas este pueblo. –

Franck y Twilight se despidieron de Pinkie. Ambos se separaron para hacer sus respectivas cosas. La primera parada de Franck fue en Sweet Apple Acres, en la granja de manzanos. Allí vio a una cara conocida, era Applejack la cual estaba recolectando manzanas de los arboles, haciéndolas caer dando una patada trasera en el tronco. Franck se acerco hacia ella y se dispuso a saludarla.

- Emm, hola Applejack. –

- Oh, hola dulzura. Que haces aquí? – Pregunto la pony de tierra mientras seguía recolectando manzanas.

- Bueno, Twilight iba a estar ocupada con sus "estudios", así que decidí a hacer un recorrido por el pueblo. –

- Bien es muy amable de tu parte visitarme. Pero ahora estoy muy ocupada cosechando estas manzanas. Son necesarias para hacer la próxima entrega de tartas de manzana y no puedo perder mucho tiempo. –

- Ya veo. A todo esto, lo único que cosechan aquí son manzanas?–

- Es broma verdad? Pues si, la familia Apple siempre se a dedicado al cultivo y negocio de las manzanas. –

- Y siempre… comen manzanas? –

- Ajam, y nunca nos cansamos e ellas – Applejack no paraba de patear arboles.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. – Se ofreció Franck.

- No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo sola. –

- Bueno, si tú dices. –

De repente en el cielo se vio que una pegaso con melena arcoíris se dirigía hacia donde estaban Applejack y Franck. Era Rainbow Dash y parecía alterada por algo.

- Chicos, chicos! – Gritaba la pegaso.

- Que sucede dulzura, algo malo? – Pregunto Applejack

- Cerbero escapo otra vez del tartarus y esta en las afueras de Ponyville. Necesito que vengan rápido! –

- No se diga más. Vamos Franck! –

Los tres ponis abandonaron en lugar y llegaron los llanos a las afueras del pueblo, en donde se veía a un perro negro gigante de tres cabezas completamente enloquecido. Cerca de él estaba Fluttershy tratando de calmar a la bestia y no muy lejos de ella estaba Twilight. Los habitantes observaban con miedo la escena desde el pueblo. Franck, Applejack y Rainbow dash llegaron a donde estaba la unicornio violeta.

- llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos. Como va Fluttershy? – Pregunto la pony de tierra.

- Esta tratando de calmarlo sin éxito alguno. Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar por ella. – respondió Twilight. No importa los esfuerzos que hacia la pegaso amarilla, no lograba controlarlo.

- Por favor perrito, nadie te ara daño, todo está bien… - Le decía Fluttershy, pero el can solo la ignoraba. Al final, las tres cabezas del perro quedaron mirando fijamente a la pequeña pegaso – Eso es, solo relájate y te devolveré a donde perteneces – dijo Fluttershy con mas calma.

Pero de pronto, vio como una de las cabezas había lanzado un misil de un tamaño un poco menor al de un pony promedio, el cual se dirigían hacia ella. La pegaso logro esquivar a tiempo y el misil cayó al suelo haciendo una explosión pequeña quemando un poco del pasto. Debido al susto, Fluttershy se escondió casi inmediatamente detrás de la roca más cercana.

- Que! Acaban de ver lo mismo que yo! – Pregunto Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

- Acaso Cerbero acaba de disparar una especie de proyectil? Es imposible, nunca había echo eso! – Dijo Twilight por la sorpresa.

Franck trato de ver un poco mejor al can desde la distancia en donde estaba y pudo distinguir un símbolo ubicado en el flanco de la bestia. El símbolo tenia forma de mascara triangular, con colores rojo y negro, y con unos pequeños ojos triangulares de color amarillo. Al reconocer ese símbolo, Franck sabía lo que estaba pasando. El can disparo un misil más, impactando y destruyendo la roca en donde estaba escondida Fluttershy. Inmediatamente Franck voló con toda su velocidad a donde estaba la pegaso amarilla.

- Franck! – Exclamo Twilight.

Al llegar Franck se puso al frente de Fluttershy mirando fijamente al perro de tres cabezas.

- Fluttershy, yo me encargo de esto – Dijo el alicornio azul.

- Franck espera, no le hagas daño… solo tiene miedo… - Le contesto la pegaso asustada.

- Escucha, este no es el verdadero Cerberus –

- Heh? –

- Se que suena raro, pero no hay tiempo para explicártelo. Ahora debes salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible -

- Pero.. –

En ese momento llego Rainbow dash la cual había seguido a Franck después de que él llegara donde Fluttershy.

- Ya escuchaste a Franck, debemos salir de aquí! El sabe que hacer… espero… - Dijo la pegaso cian agarrando con sus patas a Fluttershy y forzándola a abandonar el lugar.

Después de que las dos pegasos se fueran, solo quedaban Franck y el falso Cerberus, mirándose cara a cara. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran Pinkie y Rarity juntándose con Twilight, Applejack y las pegasos. Las 6 chicas observaban de una distancia segura como Franck lidiaba con la bestia.

Con un rugido el falso Cerberus intento aplastar a Franck con sus enormes patas, pero el alicornio las esquivo fácilmente y se dispuso a volar alrededor de él. Cada cabeza disparo varios misiles intentando darle a Franck, él solo siguió volando alrededor del can encontrando la oportunidad de montarse sobre la cabeza del medio. Cerberus agito sus tres cabezas tratando de botar a Franck, él se aferro fuerte tratando de domar a la bestia. Encontró una abertura en la cabeza del Cerberus el cual estaba lleno de cables y circuitos, comprobando de que este Cerberus no era más que una bestia mecánica. Enredando, desenredando, cortando y uniendo cables, Franck logro tomar el control del Cerberus mecánico, conduciéndolo hasta chocar con la pared de una montaña rocosa. Franck se quito de la cabeza y voló lejos del lugar, el Cerberus mecánico no se logro recuperar a tiempo, una enorme roca cayo desde lo alto de la montaña debido a la vibración del impacto del coque del Cerberus y cayo encima de la espalda de este, el impacto produjo que el Cerberus mecánico dejara de funcionar. Cuando la calma reino sobre el lugar, Franck y las 6 ponis se acercaron al montón de chatarra que antes era el Cerberus mecánico.

- Oh Vaya desorden… - Dijo Rarity.

- Entonces si este no es el verdadero Cerberus, que es? – Pregunto Twilight.

- Es un mecha. Una replica mecánica del verdadero. – Explico Franck, acercándose a los restos del Cerberus mecánico y atrayendo su atención al símbolo ubicado en el flanco de la maquina. -… Y yo se quien fue el que lo creó. –

Franck y las chicas fueron a la biblioteca. Franck explico que el creador de esa maquina era Epsilon, el lord del odio y él mismo con el cual se enfrento y encerró dentro del Anillo Maestro hace muchos años atrás. Desde su creación a aprendido todo sobre magia, alquimia y mecánica, explotando su máximo potencial asta llegar ser mas poderoso que el mismo Franck. Es capaz de conjurar hechizos altamente destructivos y manipular la materia con gran facilidad, es el creador de sus propios sirvientes mecánicos llamados "E-Mechas", su castillo básicamente es la fábrica principal de estas "criaturas". Si una de sus creaciones había llegado asta Ponyville, entonces Epsilon debe estar en alguna parte de Equestria.

- No entiendo. No se supone que él estaba encerrado de en anillo? – Pregunto Twilight.

- Si, pero de alguna forma logro escapar, para volver a crear su imperio de terror. La última vez que lo vi fue en su castillo y lo que me dijo fue que no intentaba gobernar Aether, que sus ojos estaban posados en un otro "lugar"– Le respondió Franck.

- Espera, eso significa… que va intentar construir un imperio en Equestria! – Pregunto asustada Rainbow Dash.

- Me temo que si. Debó saber en donde esta en este momento para poder encerrarlo una vez mas en el Anillo Maestro. – Dijo Franck tocando su propio cuerno con su casco derecho, suponiendo que tenia el anillo con él pero…

- EH? O no! El anillo… ya no lo tengo! Lo debí haber perdido después de entrar en el portal que me trajo asta aquí! -

- Franck, intenta calmarte, no debe estar muy lejos. Podríamos pedirle ayuda a la princesa Celestia cuando vayamos a Canterlot. – Dijo Twilight tranquilizando a Franck.

- Canterlot? –

Twilight asintió con la cabeza. – Si. Celestia me acaba de responder que te quiere conocer mañana en su castillo, por lo que iremos a Canterlot mañana por la mañana. –

- Suena bien… solo espero que pueda ayudarme. –

Franck y las 6 ponis no sabían que estaban siendo espiados por una figura misteriosa por la ventana afuera de la biblioteca todo este tiempo. La figura se fue volando fuera del lugar en una dirección desconocida.

* * *

Epsilon ya había construido un castillo en lo alto de la montaña donde se encontraba. Gracias al Anillo Maestro se demoro solamente una tarde en construirlo todo, e incluso le sobro tiempo para decorar su interior con candelabros y pinturas de él mismo. Él ahora estaba en la torre mas alta en su nuevo trono, inspeccionando una especie lista.

- Bien, al parecer mi castillo ya tiene todo lo necesario y ya tengo una cantidad decente de E-Mechas en mi ejército. – Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba la lista

En ese momento, llego uno de sus esbirros metálicos. Este era un alicornio idéntico a Franck, su melena era color azul verdoso y su piel era metálica de un color plata. Se paro frente al trono en donde estaba Epsilon.

- Y bien? Ya as investigado un poco lo que hay en ese pueblo, Mecha Franck? – Pregunto Epsilon quitando sus ojos de la lista que sostenía.

- Así es. Es un pueblo bien común, no muy avanzado. Pero durante mi investigación, e encontrado a Franck rondando por ahí. – Dijo Mecha Franck.

- Franck esta hospedado en ese pueblo! Bueno, no es sorprende que haya sobrevivido también. Dime, que es lo que a hecho últimamente? –

- La primera ves que lo vi había destruido al Mecha Cerberus, el cual usted envió con la orden de destruir el pueblo una ves que haya acabado mi investigación. Al parecer esta acompañado por 6 ponis del pueblo: 2 ponis de tierra, 2 unicornios y 2 pegasos. -

- Así que mi enemigo al fin esta haciendo amistades, eh? –

- Ahí una cosa mas señor. –

-… que es?-

- En el momento cuando Franck y las 6 ponis estaban en la localización de Mecha Cerberus, me escabullí dentro de la biblioteca sin ser detectado. Analice cada uno de los libros, pero al final me enfoque en un libro de historias antiguas del país. Allí e podido encontrar una leyenda en especifica con la cual, relacionando con los datos que obtuve durante mi pequeña patrulla en Canterlot, a resultado ser verdadera y tiene relación directa con las 6 ponis que estaban junto con Franck. –

- Adelante, soy todo oídos… -

Los ojos del alicornio mecánico miraron directamente una de las paredes del cuarto y empezaron a proyectar imágenes que había capturado este mismo.

- Existen 6 reliquias místicas conocidas como los "elementos de la armonía", estas reliquias fueron usadas por primera vez por la princesa Celestia para sellar a su propia hermana en la luna hace más de 1000 años atrás. Cada una de las reliquias representan a un elemento en partículas y estos son honestidad, bondad, risa, generosidad, lealtad y magia. Contienen gran poder mágico y en la actualidad se ubican dentro del castillo de Canterlot, custodiados por la mismísima princesa Celestia. – dijo Mecha Franck mientras mostraba imágenes de los vitrales que contaban la leyenda de los elementos de la armonía.

- Suena muy bien, si se trata de una gran fuente de poder, es solo cuestión de saquear esas reliquias y absorber su poder. –

- Temo decir que eso no va a ser posible, el poder de estos elementos son puros al contrario del Anillo Maestro el cual es neutral. Si intenta absorber uno de estos elementos, el poder podría repelerse y podría ser fatal para usted, además solo pueden ser utilizados por los elegidos que representan a cada elemento. –

- Los elegidos…. No me digas que… -

- Así es maestro. – Dijo el alicornio mecánico para después mostrar la imagen de Franck, Twilight y sus amigas en la biblioteca. – Estas 6 ponis representan a los elementos de la armonía. Ellas fueron las que derrotaron a Nightmare moon después de escapar de su prisión lunar y también fueron las que petrificaron por segunda ves al dios del caos Discord. Temo decirlo, pero también son capaces de derrotarlo a usted. Pero por otro lado, estas ponis no e visto que sean muy poderosas, es mas, son solamente ponis comunes por lo que solo bastaría unos cuantos de nuestras tropas para destruirlas por completo. –

Epsilon se quedo pensando después de la explicación del mecha.

- Si, estas en lo cierto Mecha Franck, no son para nada una amenaza. Pero hay un pequeño detalle por el cual esta operación podría costar más de lo imaginado… Y es él. – Dijo el alicornio enmascarado, acercándose a la imagen proyectada por Mecha Franck y apuntado con su pata derecha a la imagen de Franck. – Franck a demostrado se un oponente duro de roer, a saboteado mis mejores planes y mis mejores E-Mechas. Es un tipo muy protector en especial con sus seres queridos y ahora que se ha vuelto amigo de las elegidas de los elementos de la armonía, se a convertido automáticamente en su guardaespaldas. Enviar Mechas a destruir a esas ponis será inútil si el esta constantemente defendiéndolas, pero tengo que deshacerme de los elementos de la armonía los más pronto posible.-

Mecha Franck paro de proyectar imágenes y Epsilon se sentó en su trono pensando.

- Hay suficientes E-Mechas como para intentar… - sugirió el alicornio mecánico.

- … Bueno, si quieres manda a unos cuantos de tus tropas a destruir a Franck y a los elementos asta la anochecer. Por mientras yo pensare en algún plan para deshacerme de ellos. –

- Como usted diga señor – Dijo Mecha Franck antes de retirarse de la sala del trono.


	3. Manehattan Escape

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor déjenme sus reviews, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.**

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después del incidente con Mecha Cerberus, Franck fue a visitar a Fluttershy a su casa. Los alrededores de esta habían varios animales pequeños de diferentes clases, los cuales Fluttershy cuidaba constantemente día a día, Franck decidió aprovechar la visita para ayudarla a dar de comer a sus animalitos.

- Fluttershy, debo decir que tus animales son realmente lindos. – Dijo Franck mientras le daba semillas a unos pájaros.

- oh, emm… g-gracias… -

- Fluttershy… es cierto que debes cuidar todas esta criaturas diariamente tu sola? No es un poco duro para ti? –

- Oh no, Para nada… si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme esta bien pero… la verdad siempre los e cuidado yo sola y nunca e tenido problema… -

- Oh… ya veo… -

Para ser alguien que tiene cero experiencia en cuidar animales, Franck se relacionaba muy bien con ellos y no tenía problemas a la hora de darles de comer.

- Wow, realmente eres bueno con los animales… - Dijo sorprendida Fluttershy.

- Si, realmente estoy sorprendido de mi mismo. Nunca había echo este tipo de cosas. –

Después de lo que dijo Franck, Fluttershy recordó la ves que lo salvo del falso Cerberus.

- Emm, Franck… no lo había dicho desde antes pero… gracias por defenderme esa vez que… bueno… -

- No es necesario. Después de todo es mi deber. – Dijo Franck mientras seguía dándole semillas a los pájaros.

-Tu deber?... Te refieres a tu cutiemark?-

- Si. Mi especialidad es defender a cualquiera que este en peligro, aunque mi vida dependa de ello. –

- Suena muy bonito… pero a la vez peligroso. –

- Si y lo es, pero un caballero siempre está preparado cuando alguien está en apuros. -

Franck se detuvo repentinamente de darle semillas a los pájaros y empezó a ver a su alrededor, sintiendo de que algo estaba mal.

- Franck… pasa algo?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

- Creo que estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento… -

- … a que te refieres? –

Fluttershy vio a su izquierda que en el cielo había 3 misiles que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella. Sin saber que hacer quedo inmóvil del susto y cerró los ojos uno segundos esperando a que pasara algo, abrió sus ojos y vio que Franck se puso en frente de ella para bloquear los misiles. Franck puso su ala en frente de él en forma de escudo y cuando los misiles impactaron hicieron una pequeña explosión, pero ni Franck ni Fluttershy no parecían estar heridos.

Franck vio que el cielo habían 3 pegasos mecánicos con el mismo símbolo que tenia el Mecha Cerberus en los flancos. Los Mecha pegasos se dirigieron atacando a Franck, él hiso iluminar su cuerno haciendo aparecer una espada mágica color cian con la cual ataco a los mechas, cortando y despedazando sin ningún problema las pieles metálicas. Después de que fueran destruidos por completo, Franck hiso desaparecer su espada y se acerco a Fluttershy que tiritaba del miedo.

- Estas bien?- Pregunto el alicornio azul.

- Si… pero tu, después de haber recibido esos proyectiles? –

- No es nada, estoy bien. Como dije, un caballero siempre esta listo para todo. –

Franck termino de ayudar a Fluttershy con sus animales y se despidió de ella. Se dirigió hacia Boutique de Rarity para hacerle una visita y conocer alguno de sus "fabulosos" vestidos. Ella lo recibió y le mostro algunos de sus resientes creaciones. Franck reconoció que en verdad eran espectaculares, lleno de detalles y diamantes.

- Wow, al parecer tenía razón. Estos vestidos son realmente impresionantes. –

- Te dije que te iban a encantar. –

- Y tu consigues todos eso diamantes? -

- Aja, suelo recorrer las afueras del pueblo para encontrar diferentes tipos de diamantes y gemas. Siempre son la parte clave de mis vestidos, pongo todo mis esfuerzo y dedicación en cada detalle para que queden totalmente fabulosos. –

- Ya veo… me sorprende que tienes que hacer todo esto tu sola, ósea, cada uno de estos vestidos deben de tomar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. –

- Tienes razón, requieren de mucho tiempo y dedicación. A veces es un poco duro, pero creo que al final te acostumbras. –

Franck empezó a sentir de pronto esa sensación de peligro de nuevo y empezó a vigilar su alrededor.

- Emm, Franck, te sientes bien? Hay algo malo con los vestidos? –

- No es eso Rarity… es… -

Antes de que Franck pudiera terminar, escucho el grito de una pequeña potra afuera de la Boutique. Él y Rarity salieron afuera y vieron a una potra de color gris claro con melena color purpura inmovilizada del susto por 2 ponis de tierra mecánicos. Estos se acercaban lentamente a la pobre criatura la cual no era capas de hacer algo al respecto.

- Sweetie bell, sal de allí! – grito asustada Rarity, pero la potra fue capturada por uno de los ponis mecánicos.

Franck inmediatamente corrió con gran velocidad invistiéndolo con su cuerno, liberando a Sweetie bell sin ningún rasguño. Después de eso, llegaron mas mecha ponis de tierra al lugar y todos empezaron a atacar a Franck, él hiso aparecer una vez mas su espada mágica y empezó a destruir a todos los mechas que estaban en el lugar. Una vez echo esto, se acerco a la pequeña Sweetie bell ya un poco mas calmada.

- Te encuentras bien? –

- Si, gracias señor. Eso fue asombroso! – Dijo Sweetie bell después de haber visto como Franck destruía a los mechas.

No paso mucho asta que Rarity llegara al lugar donde estaba Franck y su pequeña hermana.

- Gracias a Celestia que estas bien. – Dijo Rarity abrasando muy feliz a Sweetie bell. – Franck, estuviste genial. Si que eres todo un héroe después de todo. –

- No es nada. Lo único que quiero es proteger a los que están en peligro, eso es todo. –

Unos cuantos minutos después de la visita a Rarity, Franck se encontró con Rainbow dash mientras volaba por ponyville.

- hey Franck! – Saludo la pegaso color cian.

- ah, hola Rainbow dash. –

- Estas muy ocupado? –

- Bueno, la verdad no. –

- Que te parece una carrera? –

- Bueno… suena divertido, pero la verdad no soy tan veloz. –

- No importa, es solo una carrera amistosa, vamos! –

- Esta bien! –

Franck y Dash aterrizaron a las afueras de ponyville, donde seria la línea de partida para la carrera.

- Veamos, para hacerlo mas entretenido, carrera será desde aquí hasta la entrada el puente de Manehattan. –

- Manehattan? Por lo que vi en el mapa de Twilight es un trecho bastante largo. –

- Si, eso lo hará más emocionante. Que dices, estas listo? – Dijo Dash poniéndose en posición de partida.

- Creo que… - Dijo Franck antes de ser interrumpido por Dash.

- Ya! –

Rainbow Dash partió volando con gran velocidad en dirección a Manehattan.

- Pero que!... hey, espera! –

Franck voló lo más rápido que podía persiguiendo a la pegasus cian. Franck iba considerablemente mas atrás que Rainbow Dash, trato de alcanzarla pero ella era demasiado veloz. Ambos llegaron a la gran ciudad de Manehattan a buscar el famoso puente, Franck todavía seguía detrás de Rainbow. Empezó a sentir esa sensación de peligro de nuevo, miro atrás suyo y vio que había un montón de mechas persiguiéndolo a él y a Rainbow Dash. Franck bajo a la ciudad y tratando de perder de vista a los ponis mecánicos, estos intentaron adelantarlo poniéndose al enfrente de el, pero Franck solamente los despedazo con su espada mágica. Por no prestar atención en donde iba, choco con uno de los anuncios de madera ubicado en uno de los edificios, atravesándolo y bajando a las calles. Con el trozo de madera que había arrancado del anuncio, Franck empezó a surfear en el en dos patas por las calles cuesta abajo. Llego un punto en donde se bajo de su tabla de madera y empezó a correr por el pavimento, sin bajar la guardia a los mechas que se acercaban a él. Rainbow Dash aun volando sobre la ciudad, escucho un ruido metálico y explosiones debajo de ella y cuando bajo la vista vio a Franck corriendo a una velocidad similar a la de ella mientras destruía a cada mecha que se interponía en su camino con su espada. Rainbow solo sonrió y bajo a donde estaba Franck.

- Eh, Franck! Pensé que me habías dicho de que no eras tan veloz! – Dijo la Pegaso cian.

- Y no lo soy… bueno, al menos en volando. – Le respondió Franck.

Los mechas no eran capaces de detener a Franck, él solo los destruía con su espada como si nada mientras corría cuesta abajo por las calles. Cuando Franck y Rainbow creyeron que ya no había ningún pony mecánico restante, miraron hacía tras y vieron a un enorme camión con el mismo símbolo que los mecha ponys y mas grande que la calle misma, que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él y a Rainbow Dash. Franck y la pegaso empezaron a aumentar mientras el camión los perseguía detrás de ellos, arrasando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

- Que esta pasando! – Preguntó Dash mientras seguía a Franck a su lado.

- Escucha, necesito que me ayudes a llevar a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro. Yo seguiré distrayendo al camión, entendido! -

Rainbow Dash asintió con la cabeza y se adelanto para ayudar a los ciudadanos que encontraba. Franck tomaba diferentes calles y curvas con el fin de llevar al camión al puente de Manehattan, mas específicamente hacia el mar. Cuando él llego al puente, voló en dirección a donde estaba el mar, y como el camión no tenia conducto y solo era una computadora programada para perseguir a Franck, este solamente callo al agua. Después de eso, Rainbow voló a donde estaba Franck.

- Salve a todos los que pude. Espero que ningún pony este herido. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Por lo menos ya termino… y llegue primero al puente después de todo. –

- Si… eh? espera! Solo porque un montón de ponis robots y un camión gigante llegaran a destruir la ciudad no significa que hallas ganado esta carrera! –

- Creo que ya no importa que fue el que gano. Mejor será que regresemos a Ponyville. –

- Esta bien… y Franck? –

- Si? –

- Puede que no seas tan rápido volando en comparación mía, pero debó admitir que correr increíblemente rápido en tierra. Corrías casi a la misma velocidad que yo cuando volaba. –

- Enserio? Jeje, gracias. –

- No hay de que. Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, Twilight quiere que nos juntemos a cenar en su casa. –

- Me parece bien. –

Los dos se fueron volando tranquilamente hacia Ponyville. Era casi de noche y Franck y sus 6 "amigas" se juntaron en la casa de Twilight a cenar. Cada una conto lo había pasado hoy día, pero mas que nada destacaron la participación de Franck. Fluttershy conto cuando él la protegió de los pegasus mecánicos, Rarity menciono la vez que salvo a su pequeña hermana Sweetie bell.

- …y entonces cuando estaba ayudando a los ciudadanos, Franck guio a ese camión hacia el océano. - dijo Rainbow Dash mencionando lo que había pasado en Manehattan con el camión gigante.

- Wow, parece que si fue un día de locos para todos nosotros. – dijo Twilight en su reacción a las diferentes historias que habían vivido sus amigas. – Sobretodo para ti Franck. As ayudado mucho, en especial con esos ponis mecánicos. –

- Oh, por favor no es nada enserio. – Le respondió Franck.

- Bromeas? Si no fuera por ti, no se que había pasado con Sweetie bell. Probablemente la hubieran secuestrado. – le dijo Rarity.

- Twilight tiene razón, Franck. Tu ayuda a sido… bueno… muy grande, e incluso as arriesgado tu propia vida por salvar a alguien… estamos muy agradecidas… - Añadió Fluttershy.

- Ser un héroe legendario no es cosa fácil por lo que veo, en tu mundo todos de deben admirar mucho supongo. - Comento Applejack.

- Bueno, la verdad no, soy solo conocido como un pony con una vida normal y me gusta que me reconozcan así y no como un héroe. – Respondió Franck.

- Porque no! Debe sentirse genial se un héroe! Ser famoso, que la gente te adore y... – dijo Pinky Pie.

- Si, pero a mi no me gusta mucho la fama. Es como ser una celebridad, eres famoso, pero todos siempre hablan de ti, no te dejan tranquilo y en general tu vida ya no es lo que solía ser. Afortunadamente los ponis del Aether siempre me han tratado como un tipo normal y, como dije anteriormente, me gusta ser así. –

- Hablando del Aether, como es allí? – Pregunto Twilight.

- Es básicamente como aquí en Equestria, pero este es todo un país flotante, todo un pedazo de tierra flotando en medio de abismo. En ese mundo hay varias ciudades, pueblos y bosques exactamente como aquí, allí yo vivo en un pequeño pueblo, parecido a este. Cuando fui mayor de edad, construí mi propia casa afuera, pero no tan lejos del pueblo, cerca del prado de rosas azules. En ese prado pase la mayor parte de mi infancia y es mi lugar favorito en todo el Aether… y quizás de todo el universo. Es hermoso, yo solía correr mucho en ese prado cuando era un potro. Como todavía no sabia volar, corría y me encantaba correr, todos los días de mi vida siempre visitaba el prado de rosas asta… que llegue aquí. – Con esas ultimas palabra, el animo de Franck bajo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

- Franck?... estas llorando? – Pregunto Twilight.

- No, solo tengo algo en el ojo… en ambos ojos… -

- Creo que alguien necesita un abrazo! – Dijo Pinky.

- Enserio, estoy bien! – Insistió Franck, casi dejando escapar las lágrimas. En ese momento Fluttershy se acercó a él.

- No estés triste Franck… - Le dijo ella, dándole un abrazo para animarlo. Los ojos de Franck dejaron de brillar y se marco una sonrisa en él. Fluttershy siguió abrazándolo por un momento y lo soltó.

- Te sientes mejor? –

- … Si. Gracias Fluttershy, creo que lo necesitaba. –

- No te preocupes Franck, de seguro Celestia sabrá como devolverte a tu mundo. – Le dijo Twilight.

Ya era de noche y todas ya se habían ido a sus respectivas viviendas. Franck y Twilight se preparaban para dormir y estar listos para el siguiente día en donde visitaran a la princesa Celestia en Canterlot.

Al día siguiente, fueron recibidos por uno de los carruajes de Canterlot para llevarlos directamente al castillo. Franck y las chicas subieron y los 2 soldados reales empezaron a tirar la carrosa, alrededor de media hora llegaron al castillo de la princesa Celestia. Ya dentro del castillo fueron recibidos por la misma princesa, Franck y las ponis le asieron reverencia ante su presencia.

- Bienvenidas mi pequeñas ponis y también bienvenido Franck, el caballero de la rosa azul. – Les dio la bienvenida Celestia.

- Es un honor conocerla princesa Celestia. – dijo Franck.

- Eh oído mucho sobre ti en estos últimos días, héroe legendario. Dime, como a sido tu estadía en Equestria últimamente? –

- Muy grata, su majestad. –

- Me alegro saberlo. Y también me alegra saber que as estado ayudando mucho defendiendo a mis queridos ponis de esa invasión de E-Mechas. –

- Como sabe sobre los E-Mechas? –

- Digamos, que me informo por fuentes externas. Y si, también me e enterado que el lord del odio esta en estos momentos en alguna parte de Equestria, enviando a sus esbirros mecánicos con la intención de construir su nuevo imperio en estas tierras. –

- Entonces ya sabe lo que paso en Manehattan, me equivoco? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash

- Así es y tengo que agradecerte a ti y a Franck. Ambos han echo un buen trabajo en salvar a los civiles. Ningún pony resulto herido. –

- Es un alivio. – Respondió Rainbow.

- No se que esta planeando estos momentos, pero obviamente no es nada bueno. Por mientras, seguiré protegiendo estas tierras de todos los peligros y no dejare que nada malo les pase a los ponis que viven en ella. – Dijo Franck.

- Estoy totalmente segura de ello, fiel caballero. Tengo toda mi confianza en ti. –

De pronto, una mala sensación de peligro volvió al corazón de Franck. Vio por una de las ventanas del castillo una pequeña nube color gris al horizonte de la ciudad de Canterlot, pero esa nube era en verdad un montón de E-Mechas dirigiéndose hacia las zonas urbanas.

- Su majestad, debe disculparme. Tengo que abandonar el lugar por un momento. –

- Que? Hablas enserio Franck? Acabas de llegar! – Dijo Twilight

- Esta bien Twilight. Puede retirarse. – Le dijo Celestia, concediéndole a Franck la retirada.

- Volveré en menos de cinco minutos, lo prometo. – Dijo Franck saliendo del castillo y volando a la zona urbana de Canterlot.

Llegando a la ciudad, Franck empezó a correr por las calles, encontrando a varios mechas tratando de destruirlo. Franck, con su espada mágica empezó a cortar y a despedazar a todo mecha que se atravesaba en su camino. Corrió por las calles y los tejados casi a la velocidad del sonido, en un momento empezó a volar para destruir a los mecha pegasus que rondaban por allí. Una vez que ya no quedaba ningún mecha, Franck regreso volando hacia el castillo donde lo esperaban la princesa Celestia y las 6 ponis.

- Bueno, eso si fue rápido. Solo tardaste dos minutos en regresar. En donde estabas? – Pregunto Twilight

- Te lo explico luego cuando regresemos. – le respondió Franck.

Franck y las chicas conversaron con la princesa unas cuantas horas mas, Celestia dijo que era posible regresarlo a su mundo, no estaba 100% segura de ello, pero intentara encontrar la forma. Una vez que se despidieron de la princesa Celestia, Franck y las 6 ponis regresaron a Ponyvile. Cerca de la biblioteca, se encontraba Sweetie bell conversando con atrás dos potras, una era una pony de tierra color amarillo y melena roja con un cintillo rosa en la cabeza, y la otra era una pegaso color naranja y melena fucsia. Cuando Sweetie bell vio la presencia de Franck, le informo inmediatamente a sus amigas. Las 3 potras se pararon en frente de Franck muy emocionadas.

- Eh… hola pequeñas. – Saludo el alicornio azul.

- Tu eres el que rescato a Sweetie bell y despedazó a todos esos ponis de lata? – Pregunto la pequeña pony de tierra llamada Applebloom.

- Sip. Soy Franck Crosswell. –

- Uuuuhhh – Dijeron las 3 potras sorprendidas

- Y… nos puedes mostrar tu cuchilla? – Pregunto la pegaso llamada Scootalo.

- Cuchilla? –

- Si. La que usaste contra esos robots! – Dijo Sweetie bell.

- Oh, se refieren a mi espada. – Respondió Franck, haciendo aparecer su espada magia.

- Wooooww. - Reaccionaron las 3 potras.

- Esta es mi espada "Artemys". Es una espada mágica de viento. –

- Ah si, nos puedes enseñar a como invocar una espada? Queremos ser caballeros como tu para defender ponyville y obtener nuestras cutie marks de caballero. – Pregunto Scootalo.

- Si. Sera genial! – Agrego Applebloom.

- Lo siento chicas, esto no es una clase de un simple hechizo mágico. La espada de un caballero es especial, solo los que demuestran tener los dotes de un caballero son dignos de ser uno y poseer una de estas. No todos pueden ser caballeros así de fácil, yo tuve que pasar por pruebas difíciles y peligrosas para poder ser reconocido como un verdadero caballero. –

- Ooohh – Dijeron las 3 con decepción.

- Bueno, pero nos puedes decir como te convertiste de caballero? – Pregunto una vez mas Scootalo.

- Veras, es una larga historia y… -

Antes de que pudiera terminar Franck, Applejack llego.

- Applebloom, chicas, será mejor que vallan a jugar a otra parte, Franck esta muy ocupado para contarles historias de caballería. – Le dijo Applejack a su hermanita pequeña.

- Pero queremos oír su historia! Además, ni si quiera estaba ocupado! –

- Claro que lo esta, en estos momentos debe estar… emm… -

- Destrozando a ese ejercito de ponis mecánicos que se dirigen hacia aquí? – Pregunto Sweetie bell

- Si, exacto… QUE! – Exclamo applejack después de ver al horizonte.

Efectivamente, un ejército de mecha ponis se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville.

- Creo que será un día bien agitado… para mí. – Dijo Franck, volando a donde estaba el ejército listo para atacar.

El ejercito no fue lo único que tubo que encargarse Franck, varios E-Mechas fueron atacando a los pueblerino en diferentes lugares. Franck se dedico el resto del día en defender al pueblo de los ataques constantes de los mechas, sin ningún descanso ni respiro. Los rumores de Franck ya se habían expandido por el pueblo y ya era todo un fenómeno, algunos incluso presumían de qué se trataba de una nueva clase de héroe defensor como lo fue la "Mare Do Well". Franck en un día se gano el respeto del la Mayor Mare y del pueblo entero más que nada, paso a ser reconocido como un salvador e incluso como un héroe, exactamente como era conocido Franck en el Aether, la primera vez que derroto a Epsilon.


	4. Mecha Franck

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor déjenme sus reviews, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.**

* * *

Ya era de noche y Mecha Franck ya había vuelto al castillo de su maestro Epsilon, entro a la sala del trono para comunicarle sobre su fallido intento de destruir a Franck y a los elementos.

- Franck destrozó a cada uno de mis unidades y creo que ninguno logro ponerle ni siquiera un casco enzima a las elegidas. – Dijo el alicornio mecánico.

- Como lo suponía, Franck sigue teniendo su batería llena de energía como antes. Es difícil que se canse cuando alguien o algo esta en peligro. – Le dijo Epsilon en su reacción. – Pero lamentablemente para él, no podrá seguir protegiendo a los elementos de la armonía por mucho más tiempo. –

- Ya tiene un plan entre cascos, cierto maestro? –

- Efectivamente, mi fiel comandante. Me podrías decir una vez mas donde se ubicaban las reliquias? –

- En el castillo de Canterlot, custodiados por la princesa Celestia. –

- Exacto. Eh aquí el primer paso de mi plan: Iré personalmente esta noche a darle una pequeña visita, un poco inesperada. –

- Y robar las reliquias verdad? –

- No solo eso Mecha Franck, no solo eso. Y Gracias a este pequeño "artefacto", las cosas saldrán mas fáciles de lo que puedas procesar. – Dijo Epsilon mostrando a las vez el anillo del caos en su cuerno. – Y creo que me pondré en marcha en estos instantes. Por mientras, porque no descansas? Tus circuitos deben estar agotados después de intentar destruir varias veces a Franck de manera fallida… oh espera, eres un robot, no sientes cansancio… emm… No importa. El punto es que, porque no vas al pueblo a jugar un poco con Franck? Al menos, es lo único que puedes hacer después de todo este día agotador… y también quiero estar seguro de que no se entere de que estoy en Canterlot, entendido? –

- Totalmente entendible. –

- Bien. Te veré dentro de media hora. – Dijo Epsilon, haciendo brillar su cuerno para luego teletransportarse a Canterlot. A la vez, Mecha Franck se fue volando hacia Ponyville, en destino hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Las luces del castillo de la princesa Celestia aun seguían encendidas. Tanto en el interior como en los alrededores había un gran número de guardias reales vigilando cada rincón del castillo mientras la princesa dormía placenteramente en su dormitorio. En la entrada cerca de dicho dormitorio se encontraban 2 guardias a cada lado de la puerta totalmente quietos, apenas respirando y con los ojos bien abiertos.

En un momento, el capitán de los guardias reales Shining Armor, un unicornio blanco con melena blanca y armadura morada, pasó por el pasillo rojo alfombrado y se acerco directamente a los 2 guardias que custodiaban el dormitorio.

- Ok chicos, es suficiente. Pueden retirarse. – Les dijo Shining Armor.

- Pero señor, todavía llevamos media hora de turno. – Respondió uno de los guardias.

- Cuando digo que su turno se acabo, es porque se acabo. Ahora descansen, yo me encargare de comprobar que la princesa este bien. –

- Si señor! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 guardias, retirándose de su lugar de trabajo y abandonando el lugar.

Shining Armor miro a los dos lados del corredor, comprobando que nadie apareciera de repente para después entrar al dormitorio de la princesa. Pasaron varios minutos, los 2 guardias caminaban por el corredor y se encontraron una vez más con el capitán.

- Eh? que hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que deben estar vigilando el dormitorio! – Exclamo el capitán Shining Armor.

- Pero Señor, usted dijo que nuestro turno había acabado y que descansemos. –

- Que? En que momento dije eso? –

- Hace unos 10 minutos atrás. –

- Eso es ridículo. Yo estuve vigilando los jardines todo el tiempo, es imposible. Están seguros? –

- Así es señor, e incluso usted entro al dormitorio para comprobar que todo estaba bien. -

- Espera. Yo nunca en mi vida e entrado en el dormitorio de la princesa durante mis turnos… OH NO! RAPIDO! – Grito Shining Armor corriendo a toda maquina hacia dormitorio de la princesa Celestia, siguiéndole los 2 guardias detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron, la puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y cuando entraron, la princesa no estaba en su cama. Rápidamente el capitán llamo a todas las tropas a hacer una inspección general en todo el castillo, buscaron y rebuscaron, pero no había ningún rastro de la princesa, después de varias inspecciones, se confirmo oficialmente que la princesa Celestia había sido secuestrada. Uno de los guardias que había terminado de revisar la torre en donde estaban custodiados los elementos de la armonía se acerco al capitán Shining Armor para comunicar otra terrible noticia.

- Señor, debo informarle que este supuesto secuestrador no solo capturo a la princesa. –

- Que quiere decir con eso? –

- Sera mejor que lo vea con sus propio ojos. –

Shining Armor llego a la torre del castillo, cuyos ventanales del pasillo estaban contados claramente todos los eventos históricos relacionados con los elementos de la armonía. Se detuvo bruscamente al ver la puerta de los elementos abierta, la cual nadie era capas de abrirla más que la misma princesa Celestia. Dentro de la cámara debía estar el cofre de los elementos, pero no, estaba totalmente vacio.

* * *

En la biblioteca, Franck y Twilight se preparaban una vez más para dormir. Ya era la tercera noche de Franck en Equestria y mientras descansaba en el sofá no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la princesa Celestia.

- Franck, no lo había dicho, pero estuviste genial hoy día. Ya todo Ponyville esta hablando de ti. – dijo Twilight. – Pensé que no te gustaba que te trataran como un héroe. –

- Y es cierto. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar salvar a ponis en peligro, es mi talento especial después de todo. Al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar que los demás me miren como un héroe, ya que los demás siempre parecían a alguien que hace esas cosas. – Dijo Franck después de dar un suspiro. – A todo esto, aprecio mucho que ustedes me ayudaran con algunos mechas. –

- No es nada Franck, para eso están los amigos. –

Franck se quedo en silencio por un momento al escuchar la palabra "amigos".

-…amigos… -

- Si, eso es lo que somos, tu y todas nosotras. Un amigo siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar. –

En su interior Franck todavía no podía aceptar amistad. Él todavía se sentía resentido después de su primera experiencia con la amistad, una mala experiencia la cual provoco que dejara de tener fe en la verdadera amistad. A pesar de ello, Franck ya sabia que el objetivo de Twilight era que él se volviera amigo de ella y de sus amigas, y se dio cuenta cuando ella lo invito a desayunar con Pinkie Pie.

Twilight no comprendía como un pony podía estar tan solo en el mundo y quería cambiar eso, por eso, tan solo para que no se arruinaran las ilusiones de la unicornio, Franck le siguió la corriente.

- Si, por supuesto que somos amigos… - Dijo Franck quedándose pensando después eso.

- Pasa algo Franck? –

- No, no es nada, es que… recordé por un momento las palabras de la princesa. Ella dijo que era posible de que yo volviera a mi mundo, cierto? –

- Así es. –

- …Ojala sea así. Pero también estoy preocupado sobre el Anillo Maestro, quien sabe donde esta…-

- Franck, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. -

- Bueno, será mejor descansar. –

- Tienes razón. Buenas noches Franck. -

- Buenas noches Twilight. -

Twilight apago las luces y se retiro a su cuarto. Franck intento dormir, pero las palabras de Twilight y Celestia rondaban por su cabeza, cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos escuchaba todas las voces familiares que había conocido cuando llego a Equestria. Antes de darse por vencido, sintió un extraño olor a metal, abrió sus ojos y vio a Mecha Franck flotando justo enzima de él.

- Buenas noches. – saludo el alicornio mecánico.

- Pero que…! – exclamo Franck, mientras que Mecha Franck tapaba su boca con su pata de metal.

- Shh! No quieras despertar a tu amiguita, o si? -

Franck hiso a un lado el casco del mecha de su boca para poder hablar.

- Quien eres y que quieres de mi? –

- Franck, acaso no reconoces tu propio rostro? Soy tu replica robótica exacta de ti, me puedes llamar Mecha Franck si quieres. –

- Epsilon creó una copia mecánica de mi! Si será… -

- Fui creado con el propósito de ser el arma definitiva y el rival perfecto para ti. Te e estado vigilando todos tus movimientos, como destruías a cada uno de los soldados de mi maestro y como pasabas el tiempo con tus nuevas amigas. –

- Ellas… no son mis amigas! –

- Solo lo dices porque no quieres admitirlo. Siempre as sido un guerrero solitario y no quieres cambiar eso, o si? –

- Cállate y ve al grano!-

En ese momento, Spike se despertó por el ruido. Se asomo por la entrada de la habitación para ver a Franck y a Mecha Franck discutiendo. El dragón se quedo mirando y escuchando a escondidas.

- Ok, ok. Solo vine para probar tus habilidades en un duelo contra mi, que te parece? – Pregunto Mecha Franck.

- Duelo? A esta hora? Estoy tratando de dormir, porque no mas tarde? – Dijo Franck acomodándose en sus sabanas.

- Porque si no, tu amiguita Twilight podría tener un accidente en estos momentos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –

-Primero: Ya te dije que no es mi amiga. Y Segundo: No voy a permitir que le hagas daño. –

- Entonces esta echo. Espero que te guste el bosque como campo de batalla. – Mecha Franck hiso brillar su cuerno metálico y se teletrasnporto junto con Franck.

Spike prendió las luces y fue a despertar a Twilight.

- Twilight, Twilight, despierta!. –

- Uuuhhh… Porque tanto escándalo Spike? – Pregunto Twilight somnolienta.

Spike empezó a decir incoherencias acerca de Franck, estaba muy nervioso y no podía encontrar las palabras correcta.

- Spike, cálmate. Respira un poco y cuéntame lo que paso. – Spike la obedeció y cuando estuvo mas calmado le explico.

- Franck estaba con uno de esos ponis de metal, estaban hablando algo sobre un duelo y después de eso desaparecieron. -

Twilight se levanto y salió de su habitación para comprobar que, efectivamente, Franck no estaba en la biblioteca.

- Pero… donde fue? –

- La cosa metálica menciono algo sobre un "bosque"… espera, un bosque! –

- No me digas que fueron a donde yo creo que fueron… -

Inmediatamente Twilight abrió la puerta para ir al bosque Everfree donde supuestamente esta Franck.

- Spike, cuida la biblioteca mientras no estoy de acuerdo. –

- A sus ordenes! – Twilight cerró la puerta y fue corriendo a su destino.

Franck y Mecha Franck habían aparecido en el bosque Everfree, en una zona plana circular rodeado de arboles e iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ambos estaban mirándose a distancia en posición de combate.

- bien Franck, es hora de ver de que estas echo. – Dijo el aliconio mecánico.

- Acabemos con esto rápido. – Franck invoco su espada Artemys y ataco inmediatamente.

Mecha Franck era bien rápido, demasiado, esquivo cada uno de sus ataques con una velocidad descomunal. Este invoco una espada parecida a la Artemys, pero su forma era ligeramente diferente y su hoja era de color verde agua, con la uso para contraatacar a Franck, pero afortunadamente logro bloquearlo a tiempo con su ala, aun así sintió el fuerte impacto. Se alejo un poco de su copia mecánica para conservar la distancia. Uso su espada para generar ondas de viento cortante, Mecha Franck hiso lo mismo, los proyectiles de ambos chocaron entre si. Los 2 empezaron a volar y a chocar sus espadas constantemente, moviéndose en varias direcciones sin alejarse del campo de batalla, aterrizaron en el suelo para cruzar por última vez sus espadas. Ambos hacían presión sobre sus espadas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos tratando de romper la defensa de sus respectivos oponentes; al final Franck no resistió más y su defensa se rompió, dándole la oportunidad a Mecha Franck de darle varios impactos con su espada, Franck quedo tendido en el suelo tratando de reponer sus fuerzas después de los duros daños sufridos.

- Jeje la verdad yo esperaba mas de ti, incluso pensé que esta batalla seria mucho mas larga. Bueno, al menos fue divertido mientras duro. Lamento haberte molestado a esta hora, te dejare dormir en paz. – Mecha Franck se acerco un poco a Franck, apuntándolo con su espada y preparándose para conectar la cortada que acabaría con el alicornio azul. – Dulce sueños Franck. –

Justo cuando se dispuso a ejecutar el ataque final, fue bloqueado por una burbuja morada la cual protegía a Franck. Esto fue obra de Twilight, la cual había llegado a tiempo para conjurar su escudo mágico.

- Ah, Twilight Sparkle, que momento tan inoportuno. As echo lo correcto a salvar a tu amigo, pero a la vez acabas se sacrificar tu vida a cambio de la de él. – Antes de que Mecha Franck pudiera hacer una cosa mas, miro que la luz roja de su pecho empezó a parpadear. – Lo siento, creo que será todo por hoy. Nos volveremos a encontrar Franck, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. -

Mecha Franck se fue volando lejos del lugar, Franck se pudo recuperar con ayuda de su magia curativa.

- Estas bien Franck? – Pregunto Twilight preocupada.

- Estoy bien, pero tu que haces aquí? –

- Spike me aviso que de estabas aquí, yo me preocupe y llegue lo mas rápido que pude. –

- No tenia que hacerlo, tenía todo bajo control. –

- Si claro, recibiste una buena paliza y si no hubiera sido por mi, hubiera pasado algo peor!. –

- Si, gracias por… salvarme de esa. –

- Hey, de alguna forma tenía que devolverte el favor después de todo lo que hiciste en estos 2 últimos días. –

- Aun así, no debiste preocuparte tanto. Tú sabes como manejo este tipo de situaciones. –

- Si, pero por alguna razón sentí que algo malo pasaría contigo. –

-huh, como sea, regresemos a casa. – Los 2 se fueron caminando de regreso a la biblioteca.

* * *

Mecha Franck había llegado al castillo de Epsilon, este lo estaba esperando en su trono como lo de costumbre.

- Bienvenido. Espero que te hayas divertido. – Dijo Epsilon.

- Lo suficiente. Como le ha ido a usted en su infiltración al castillo?. –

- Todo un éxito. – Epsilon hiso flotar el cofre morado que había robado, el cual contenía los 6 elementos de la armonía. Después de mostrar los elementos contenidos en su interior, cerro el cofre y lo puso a una distancia cercana de su trono. – Y no me costo nada, es mas, también me lleve un recuerdo perfecto para la decoración del castillo. –

Epsilon señalo una estatua con la forma de la princesa Celestia, parada en sus 2 patas traseras y su cara expresando terror.

- Usted… se llevo una de las estatuas del jardín? –

- Jeje, eres realmente chistoso comandante. – se burlo sarcásticamente de Mecha Franck, mientras que él se acercaba a la estatua. – Este será el elemento mas importante para la parte 2 de mi plan maestro. Mañana, Equestria conocerá al nuevo gobernador de estas tierras! –Dijo, para después hacer su famosa risa malvada.


	5. No estas solo

**ATENCIÓN****: Ahora en este capitulo incorporo la mecánica de canción alternativa.**

**La idea es la siguiente: Yo nombro una canción a cierto punto del capitulo y lo que deven hacer es buscar esa canción en YouTube y escucharla mientras leen. **

**Por ejemplo cuando aparezca en un punto del capitulo: **

**[Cancion ON - "Nombre de la canción"] **

**Ese es el punto donde devén reproducir la canción. Cuando aparezca: **

**[Canción OFF] **

**Es donde devén parar la reproducción de la canción.**

**Repito: Esto es totalmente opcional, solo depende de que si quieren escuchar música mientras leen o no.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor déjenme sus reviews, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.**

* * *

Franck se despertó temprano para ir a visitar a Fluttershy. Franck se sentía muy cansado, apenas pudo dormir a noche, pero a pesar de ello no podía bajar la guardia, debía estar atento proteger Ponyville de cualquier mecha que llegue. Cuando llego donde Fluttershy, ella estaba recogiendo flores cerca de su cabaña y poniéndoles en su canasto, él decidió acompañarla en su labor. Mientras la recolección de flores, Franck le conto lo que había pasado anoche cuando Mecha Franck lo reto a un duelo.

- Oh cielos… - Fue la reacción de Fluttershy.

- Afortunadamente Twilight llego y utilizo su magia para protegerme y darme tiempo para recuperarme. Después de eso el mecha se fue volando.–

- Pudiste haber terminado de una manera fatal. Porque aceptaste ese duelo! –

- Si no lo aceptaba, él hubiera echo algo malo a Twilight y yo no iba a permitir que ella sufra daños por mi cobardía…*bostezo* -

- Franck… te sientes bien? Te vez cansado… -

-*bostezo* Mecha Franck me reto al duelo cerca de la media noche. *bostezo* Solo pude dormir unas cuantas horas antes de que saliera el sol… -

- Porque no tomas una sienta? –

- Me gustaría, pero tengo que estar despierto para seguir protegiendo Ponyville de los E-Mechas. *bostezo* -

- Pero no te ves en condiciones de proteger a nadie. – Fluttershy pensó por un momento, voló para poder atrapar una nube y acomodarla para que Franck durmiera en ella. La pegaso tomo ambas patas delanteras de Franck, elevándolo asta la nube.

- Fluttershy, que haces? –

- Dormirás aquí por unas horas asta que estés listo. –

- Pero no quiero dormir! Que pasara con el pueblo y los demás ponis! –

- Franck, es muy bueno lo que haces por mis amigas y el pueblo, pero eso no significa que no tengas derecho a un descanso. –

- Pero… -

- Sin peros! – Cuando Fluttershy llego a la nube con Franck, lo acostó en ella.

- Fluttershy por favor, no hagas esto. Tengo que *bostezo* … seguir…zzzz… protegiéndolos… zzz – Franck no resistió y se quedo profundamente dormido. Fluttershy sonrió al ver que había conseguido su propósito y bajó a la tierra para recolectar más flores.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas, Twilight estaba con sus estudios durante ese periodo, leyendo y escribiendo.

- uhm… - murmuro Twilight.

- Pasa algo Twilight? – Pregunto su fiel asistente Spike.

- A estado muy callado y tranquilo este día. –

- Y eso debe ser malo? –

- No, pero en estos últimos días desde que Franck llegara a este pueblo, los mechas empezaron a invadir y normalmente se debería escuchar mucho escándalo afuera, ya sabes, gritos, explosiones… -

- Bueno, quizás Franck al fin ahuyentó a esos pedazos de chatarra. –

- No estoy tan segura Spike. –

De pronto Spike eructó una llama verde, haciendo aparecer un pergamino.

- Una carta de la princesa? – Twilight abrió el pergamino con su magia y lo empezó a leer. Después de unos segundos, emitió un jadeo en reacción a las malas noticias.

- La princesa Celestia fue raptada! Mi hermano Shining Armor escribe que fue raptada a media noche por un supuesto impostor él cual se hiso pasar como él mismo. Y no fue lo único que se llevo, también robo los elementos de la armonía! -

- Pero que!? – Fue la reacción de Spike.

- Me pide que yo y mis amigas estemos en Canterlot lo más pronto posible. Iré inmediatamente! –

Twilight cerró el pergamino y salió corriendo de la biblioteca en busca de sus amigas. Tras comunicar sobre la noticia a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow Dash, las 5 fueron a buscar a Fluttershy, la cual se encontraba cuidando de sus gallinas.

- Fluttershy! – Dijo Twilight mientras llegaba corriendo hacia ella.

- Ah, hola Twilight. Hola chicas. Que sucede? – Saludo la pegaso color amarillo.

- Fluttershy, esto es una emergencia, la princesa Celestia fue secuestrada! –

- OH cielos santo! –

- Mi hermano quiere vernos a nosotras 6 en Canterlot en este momento. –

- Ok, pero que hay de Franck? –

- No estaba contigo hace un par de horas atrás? –

- bueno, si… pero veras… -

Se escuchaban unos ronquidos arriba de las 6 ponis. Al subir la mirada, vieron a Franck acostado sobre una nube, durmiendo plácidamente.

- Que… hace Franck durmiendo allí arriba? – Pregunto Twilight.

- El pobre estaba muy cansado, así que lo deje que durmiera en esa nube. –

- Bueno… supongo que ya debió pasar el tiempo suficiente. Sera mejor despertarlo. –

- Yo me encargo! – Dijo Rainbow Dash, volando hacia donde estaba Franck. Con una intención traviesa, le dio una patada a la nube haciendo que esta empezara a provocar pequeños relámpagos. No electrocutaron a Franck, pero si se asusto con el fuerte ruido, haciéndole caer al suelo. Rainbow Dash bajo a la altura del suelo con una risa traviesa.

- Eso fue realmente necesario Rainbow? – Pregunto Twilight.

- Jaja, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. –

Franck se paro con sus cuatro patas, un poco adolorido por la caída.

- Valla manera de despertar. – Dijo sarcásticamente Franck.

- Franck, lamentó interrumpir tu sienta, pero tenernos grandes problemas. – Dijo Twilight. - La princesa Celestia fue secuestrada esta noche. –

- QUE! –

- Shining Armor quiere vernos a todos en Canterlot, ahora. –

- Sera mejor no perder mas tiempo. –

Todos corrieron en el camino a dirección a Canterlot, todos excepto Fluttershy, la cual su atención se atrajo a un extraño pajarito de color gris.

- Hola amiguito! Debes ser nuevo aquí. – Saludo gentilmente Fluttershy al ave.

- Fluttershy, no es momento para saludar animalitos nuevos, debemos ir a Canterlot, ya! – Le dijo Twilight.

- Pero… nunca lo había visto por aquí. Es la primera vez que lo conozco. –

- Por el amor a Equestria, Fluttershy tenemos que irnos! Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo mas tarde! – Dijo Rainbow Dash, empujándola en la dirección donde deber ir.

- Pensándolo bien. También es la primera vez que veo a esta ave. – Dijo Franck, acercándose a examinar al pajarito de plumas grises.

- Franck, no me digas que tu también. –

- Ósea, incluso se ve bastante sospechoso… - Franck acerco mas la mirada a la pequeña ave, pudiendo ver en ella el símbolo de Epsilon. – Este no es un pájaro común. –

El pajarito voló, posicionándose delante de Franck y las 6 ponis. De pronto, poco a poco la misteriosa ave se fue transformando en un monitor flotante, el cual al encenderse hiso aparecer la imagen de Epsilon en su castillo.

- Excelente visión, Sr. Franck. – Dijo E Epsilon atreves del monitor.

- Epsilon! – Menciono Franck con enojo.

- Él mismo. Después de varios años al fin te veo acompañado. Sabes, la verdad debería estar realmente enojado por interferir en mi viaje a este mundo, pero por lo contrario, me siento agradecido contigo, ya que gracias a "esta" preciosa pude construir mi nuevo castillo y mis queridos E-Mechas. – Dijo Epsilon, señalando el Anillo Maestro ubicado en su cuerno.

- El Anillo Maestro! Pero como! – Dijo Franck en voz baja.

- Por cierto, ya debes haberte enterado sobre lo que paso con la Princesa Celestia, no? –

- Que le hiciste a la princesa, maldito…!- Dijo Rainbow Dash, tratando de atacar contra el monitor, pero esta fue detenida por Applejack la cual la sujetaba de la cola con sus dientes.

- No se preocupen, esta bien! Pero, últimamente la e visto… no se… algo "pálida" desde que llego. – Epsilon se corrió un poco para mostrar a la princesa Celestia convertida en piedra. Las 6 ponis jadearon de la sorpresa y mencionaron su nombre al mismo tiempo. – Así es chicas, su princesa acaba de convertirse en un adorno mas para mi sala de trono. No es hermosa? Jeje, las ventajas que tienes cuando posees una de "estas" – Dijo mencionando una vez mas el Anillo Maestro.

- Espera. Si la princesa fue convertida en piedra. Como es que hoy día hay sol en Equestria? – Pregunto Applejack.

- Es una pregunta bien interesante, manzanita. Veras, como dentro de pronto me convertiré en el nuevo gobernador de estas tierras, e decidido personalmente levantar yo mismo el sol gracias a, "ya saben que", para darles la ultima luz de día. Eso si, no fue fácil… NADA fácil… -

* * *

**Escena de Epsilon intentando levantar el sol **

Epsilon se encontraba en el techo de la torre mas alta de su castillo intentando fallidamente levantar el sol.

- Sol, como futuro emperador y gobernante de Equestria, te ordeno de que te levantes e ilumines mis tierras… sol…SOL! LEVANTATE, ES UNA ORDEN!... –

En ese momento llego Mecha Franck para ayudar a su maestro.

- Maestro? Aun no consigues levantar el sol, cierto? –

- *suspiro* Se supone que teniendo poder ilimitado, debería ser capas de levantar una estrella. Como es que Celestia es capaz de levantarlo y yo no, siendo ahora mas poderoso que ella! –

- Quizás lo esta haciendo mal. –

- Que? Ridículo! Se exactamente como hacerlo! –

- Has intentado el ritual? –

- El… ritual? –

Mecha Franck proyecto con sus ojos una imagen en el suelo, mostrando como Celestia levantaba el sol en la "Summer Sun Celebration".

- Bah… Solo con levantar las patas al cielo no servirá de nada… -

- No pierde tiempo con intentarlo. –

-… Ok, pero esto es solo para demostrarte de que no funciona! –

Epsilon concentro su magia en el Anillo maestro y empezó hacer el mismo ritual que hacia Celestia. Gracias a esto, el sol se levanto poco a poco y en menos de lo esperado ya era de día en Equestria.

-… Ja! vez? Te dije que funcionaria! – Dijo Epsilon orgullo, mientras Mecha Franck solo se llevaba la pata a su cara en reacción al comentario de su maestro.

* * *

- Wow. Con razón me extrañaba un poco el hecho de que tardo como 2 horas en hacerse de día. – Dijo Applejack

- Bueno, ahora la razón del porque esta visita, es para hacer unos cuantos negocios contigo, Franck. –

- Que planeas ahora Epsilon! – Pregunto Franck.

- Veraz, yo puedo devolverte a la princesa, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio. Algo que tu tienes que realmente quiero. – Dijo Epsilon posando su mirada en las 6 ponis – Quiero a esas 6 ponis que te están acompañando! –

- QUE! – Exclamaron Twilight y sus amigas. Del monitor de Epsilon salió una mano robótica sosteniendo un pergamino, el cual se lo entrego a Franck.

- Este es la ruta que debes tomas para ir a mi castillo y entregarme a tus amigas en persona… Ah, si, se me olvidaba, no son tus amigas…bueno, al menos no lo son… para ti. –

Twilight se quedo mirando a Franck preocupada. Él abrió el pergamino donde tenia dibujado un mapa indicando la ruta desde Ponyville asta el castillo de Epsilon.

- Si te niegas a entregármelas, piénsalo: Seria realmente lamentable si esta "pieza de arte" termina echo escombros, no lo crees?. – Dijo Epsilon señalando a la princesa Celestia. – Tienes hasta la media noche para traérmelas a mi castillo. Alguna duda? –

- Si, porque no vienes personalmente a llévanos a tu castillo? – Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

- Pues, porque… emm… yo… Bueno, adiós. – El monitor se apago y volvió a tomar la forma de un pajarito. En la caja de voz dentro del ave, se escuchaba la voz de Epsilon diciendo:

- Por cierto, este pájaro se autodestruirá en tre… - El pajarito exploto antes de que Epsilon terminara. - … no importa. -

Franck y las 6 chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Twilight necesitaba conversar a solas con sus amigas, por lo que le pidió a Franck que esperara afuera. Franck trataba de escuchar lo que decían, pero ellas estaban demasiado lejos de la puerta como para poder escuchar claramente. Cuando la conversa se termino, Twilight dejo pasar a Franck.

- Franck, hemos tomado una decisión: Nos entregaremos a Epsilon. – informo Twilight.

- … No estarás hablando en serio, cierto? – Pregunto Franck.

- Mira, se que esto es algo peligroso, nosotras también pensábamos en ello, pero no hay otra opción. Si queremos salvar a la princesa, deberemos hacer lo que el diga. – Franck se quedo en silencio mientras Twilight continuaba. – Además… yo se porque nos quiere a nosotras 6. –

- Eh! –

Twilight saco un libro antiguo de su biblioteca y mientras lo leía fue explicándole a Franck. Le menciono todo acerca de los elementos de la armonía, todas las historias y eventos, incluyendo lo que paso con Nightmare moon, Discord e incluso con Chrysalis. Le conto que ella y sus amigas eras las representantes de cada uno de los elementos y que eran las únicas que podían controlar su magia. Franck se quedo sin palabra al saber esto, no podía creer que todo este tiempo eran heroínas legendarias de Equestria.

- Veo que no somos muy diferentes en comparación tuya. – Le dijo Twilight a Franck.

- Entiendo lo que dices, Twilight. Epsilon siempre anda buscando más fuentes de poder… -

- Y es por eso que nos quiere a nosotras, para poder controlas los elementos de la armonía. – Agrego Rarity.

- Exacto, y esa es la razón por la que no les dejare ir donde Epsilon. Ustedes se quedaran aquí, yo iré personalmente a derrotarlo una vez por todas. – Dijo Franck encaminándose a la salida hasta ser detenido por las palabras de Twilight.

- No! No puedes hacerlo! –

- Porque no? Yo lo vencí una vez, lo puedo vencer una segunda vez. –

- Pero recuerda lo que paso con Mecha Franck. Si él pudo vencerte en ese duelo, quizás no tengas oportunidad contra Epsilon. –

- Tenía mucho sueño en ese momento, pero estoy seguro de que ahora puedo derrotarlo. –

- Pero por lo menos déjanos ayudarte. – Dijo Fluttershy.

-… Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que se expongan al peligro. –

- Peligro? Ja, no te preocupes, hemos estado en situaciones peores. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos con dragones, recorrer varios abismos, acantilado y otros terrenos peligrosos, e incluso nos enfrentamos a todo un ejército de changelings. – Le respondió Rainbow Dash.

- A pesar de ser damas, eso no significa que no sabemos pelear. – Agrego Rarity.

- Aun así, no tienen ninguna razón para ayudarme. – Dijo Franck volteando en dirección a la puerta y dando la espalda a Twilight y a sus amigas.

- Acaso es necesario una razón para ayudar a un amigo? – Dijo Twilight.

-… Twilight, tratar de convencerme solo prolonga lo inevitable. Este es el camino de un solo pony. – Franck fue caminando hacia la puerta y al estar unos cuantos centímetros de esta, las palabras de Twilight una vez mas lo detuvieron.

- Como digas Franck. Pero antes de irte, quiero que me digas algo: Es cierto lo que dijo Epsilon? Tú no nos consideras como tus amigas? –

Franck dio media vuelta para ver las caras de Twilight y sus amigas.

-… no… es eso… -

- Mencionaste que una vez trataste de hacer amistad. Me gustaría saber que paso en ese momento. -

La cara de Franck mostraba una notoria seriedad. En su cabeza los recuerdos empezaron a brotar una vez mas, recuerdo de un pasado que lo marcaron permanentemente y le enseñaron a no creer en la amistad. Franck quedo en silencio por un momento.

- Por favor... – Pidió amablemente Twilight.

- Está bien… - Franck tomo una buena bocarada de aire antes de empezar a contar su historia.

* * *

******[****Canción** ON - Knight of the Wind (Acoustic Version)] 

**Relato de Franck**

Antes de obtener mi cutie mark y volverme un caballero, yo solía tener una amiga. Se llamaba Cammy, era una alicornio como yo, nos conocimos un día en la escuela y éramos muy buenos amigos. Solía jugar con ella después de de clases, nos divertíamos muchísimo, cuando yo tenía problemas ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarme. La verdad, antes de conocerla no me preocupada de tener amigos, yo me divertía solo en mi lugar especial, pero cuando yo estaba con ella, las cosas era 10 veces mas divertidas que cuando yo estaba solo. Fueron 2 años de larga amistad… asta que llego ese día.

Un día, fuimos a las afueras de nuestro pueblo a explorar, ella me condujo aun bosque cercano y quería que estuviéramos los 2 solo, ya que quería darme una sorpresa. Me mostro un anillo, dijo que lo había encontrado cerca del lugar debajo de unos troncos. Usualmente ese tipo de anillos los usan los unicornios y los alicornios como un accesorio para sus cuernos, Cammy me lo quería obsequiar como un regalo y me pidió que me lo pusiera para ver como me quedaba. Al ponerme el anillo, ella disparo un rayo de su cuerno el cual choco con el anillo, este empezó a brillar junto con mi cuerno, empecé a sentir un dolor interno como que algo quisiera salir de mi. Del anillo salió una bola oscura de energía el cual empezó a flotar en varias direcciones sobre nosotros asta que al final choco con el suelo, donde estaba mi sombra. En un momento, una figura salió de mi sombra, era igual a mi, pero era gris y poseía una mascara de color rojo y negro.

- Jajaja, que impredecible es el destino algunas veces. – Dijo el pony enmascarado que había "salido" de mí.

Confundido y con miedo, quise correr fuera del lugar con Cammy, pero ella no estaba.

- D-donde esta ella! – Me pregunte con temor.

- Te refieres a tu amiga? Pobre chiquillo, tu nunca tuviste una amiga. –

- Que! Eso no es cierto, ella estaba aquí hace unos momentos. –

- Todo fue una ilusión, creada para poder liberarme de mi prisión, querido Franck. –

- Y tu quien rayos eres y como sabes mi nombre! –

- Mi nombre es Epsilon. Pero si quieres me puedes llamar de ahora en adelante como el nuevo lord del odio. –

Tras decir esto, mi "otro yo" tomo el anillo y desapareció en un flash dejándome solo, apunto de desplomarme en lagrimas.

- Cammy… nunca existió?... no… ES IMPOSIBLE! –

* * *

- Desde ese momento, deje de creer en la amistad y decidí depender de mi mismo para lograr mi objetivo: Convertirme en un caballero y derrotar al monstruo que había liberado. – Concluyo Franck.

Tanto Twilight como sus amigas quedaron sin palabras al escuchar la terrible experiencia que vivió Franck.

- Franck… lamento que hallas tenido esa mala experiencia. Aun así, un pony no puede estar solo por el resto de su vida por solo perder una amiga… - Dijo finalmente Twilight.

- Cuando cresemos tenemos la capacidad de hacer las cosas nosotros mismo sin la ayuda de nadie. Fluttershy, Rarity e incluso Applejack puede hacer solas sin problemas sus labores. Porque depender de otros para luchar? –

- Porque no siempre funciona así, uno nunca esta solo en la vida. Dime, por que luchas? –

- … Para proteger a los demás de los peligros. –

- Así es, si reconoces que hay más ponis aparte de ti, eso no te hace el único, cierto? Franck, el echo de que no te acompañen no significa que estas solo, ellos viven en tu corazón, sabes que existen, pero a pesar de estar distanciados, sientes que en verdad no estas solo, que tienes a alguien mas a quien proteger. Se que la amistad te decepcionó, pero aun no es tarde para darle una segundad oportunidad. Por favor, déjanos acompañarte… -

Franck se quedo pensando lo acaba de decir Twilight. Ella tenia razón, no estaba solo en esto y esa es la razón del porque puede lucha por si mismo, hay mas ponis en el mundo a quien proteger. Lo mismo pasa con la familia y los amigos, que a pesar de estar lejos de uno, los recuerdos de ellos viven en su corazón y ellos pueden darle el animo necesario para salir adelante.

- … Ok Twilight, no perdamos tiempo. –

Twilight sonrió al escuchar la respuesta positiva de Franck. Antes de partir, le dijo a Spike que mandara una carta a Shining Armor, diciendo de que ella y sus amigas no podrán ir a Canterlot, ya que van a ir personalmente donde Epsilon.

**[Canción OFF] **


	6. Kingdom Valley

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor déjenme sus reviews, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.**

* * *

Franck, Twilight y sus amigas salieron de la biblioteca y emprendieron el viaje hacia el castillo de Epsilon. El mapa que les había dado mostraba todo Ponyville y sus alrededores, había marcado la ruta para llegar al castillo ubicado en la cima de una montaña alejada en dirección al bosque Everfree.

Todo Ponyville temía a lo había en lo mas profundo y oscuro de este bosque, ningún pony se atrevió a entra allí, a acepción de Twilight y sus amigas en mas de una ocasión. Franck ya lo conoció durante el duelo contra Mecha Franck, pero eso fue solo una pequeña parte, él conocía el bosque del todo.

- F-Franck? N-No tienes miedo? – Pregunto Fluttershy.

- Que clase de pregunta es esa Fluttershy? Por su puesto que no tiene miedo. Es un caballero! – Le respondió Rainbow Dash

- Solía tener miedo a bosques como este en mi mundo, pero cuando uno se acostumbra, es como un paseo por el parque. – Dijo Franck.

Los 7 ponis se adentraron mas y mas en el bosque mientras se hacia cada vez mas oscuro. Se podían escuchar los ruidos y pisadas de animales salvajes rondando por la zona.

- Por cierto Franck, sabes porque ese tal Epsilon estaba encerrado en ese anillo desde un principio? – Pregunto Pinkie pie.

- Y es cierto que ese anillo tiene tanto poder? Ósea, tan importante es? – Pregunto seguidamente Rarity.

- Por lo que e escuchado, el Anillo Maestro fue un artefacto creado por el antiguo Lord del odio quien gobernaba el Aether hace varios siglos atrás. En primera instancia, el creo un elemento neutro llamado "Elemento Maestro", el cual era su principal fuente de poder ilimitado. Epsilon era uno de sus principales espectros sirvientes, su amo le enseño todo sobre magias poderosas y alquimia, las cuales él exploto sus conocimientos a niveles que el Lord del odio no conocía, en ese entonces descubrió lo que es la mecánica y gracias a ello empezó a crear su propio ejército de E-Mechas. Epsilon, al ver que sus poderes era mucho mayores que de su propio amo, tubo la brillante idea de intentar rebatarle el trono, tomar el control del Elemento Maestro y coronarse como el nuevo lord del odio. Al saber que su propio sirviente se revelaría contra él, el Lord del odio decidió tomar acciones inmediatas, pero desafortunadamente Epsilon se había vuelto tan poderoso que no era capas de ser destruido. Lo único que pudo hacer es crear un anillo y en ese anillo guardar el Elemento Maestro, para luego utilizarlo y encerrar a Epsilon dentro e la reliquia conocida actualmente como el Anillo Maestro. – Explico Franck.

- Y que paso con el antiguo Lord del odio? – Pregunto Twilight.

- Fue destruido por los caballeros legendarios conocidas como "Las yeguas de la mesa redonda". Después de eso el anillo desapareció y nadie lo había vuelto a ver. –

- Asta que sucedió… -

- Sip, asta que ocurrió eso. –

Al frente de ellos aterrizaron 3 mecha pegasos bloqueándoles el camino. Franck no decidió atacar ya que él y las ponis creían que habían llegado por orden de su maestro para escoltarlos al castillo.

- Ah, ya era hora! – Dijo Rarity acercándose a los E-Mechas. – Ese Epsilon no se dio la molestia para llevarnos a su castillo, pero al menos fue amable en dejarnos 3 guardaespaldas para atravesar este bosque. –

- Eh, Rarity? No creo que estén aquí por eso… - Le advirtió Franck.

- Porque lo dices? – Pregunto Rarity, antes de voltear su mirada a los mechas y ver que estaban mostrando los misiles ubicados en cada una de sus alas, apunto de atacar. – Emm… ajem… ya veo lo que me dices, así que me alejare leeentaamente… - Antes de que pudiera terminar, los robots dispararon los misiles en dirección a Rarity. Afortunadamente Franck fue lo suficientemente rápido para salvarla a tiempo y bloquear todos los misiles con su ala.

- Eso no fue muy educado que digamos. – Menciono Rarity a la agresión provocada por los E-Mechas, los cuales se dispusieron a atacar a las demás ponis.

- Twilight, cuidado! – Grito Franck, pero ella sabia que hacer. Con su cuerno disparo proyectiles mágicos los cuales dañaron efectivamente a el mecha.

El otro mecha se dirigía a atacar a Applejack, ella lo espero con una gran patada en la quijada, seguida de otro en el tórax que lo mando directo a los arboles.

El último mecha fue a atacar a Pinkie, la cual no se movió de su sitio y lo espero con una angelical sonrisa. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente secar, ella solo salto sobre el y este choco con una roca de tamaño mediana.

Los 3 mechas quedaron totalmente fuera de combate, Franck se sorprendió por un momento.

- Wow, buen trabajo! – Dijo Franck.

- Que te dije, si sabemos pelar. – Dijo Rarity.

- Y que lo digas. Sigamos adelante. –

Franck y sus amigas llegaron a un familiar puente en medio de un acantilado, donde en el otro extremo se encontraba las ruinas de un antiguo castillo.

- Conozco este lugar. – Dijo Twilight.

- A que te refieres? – Pregunto Franck.

- Este es el lugar donde encontramos por primera vez los elementos de la armonía y derrotamos a Nightmare moon. –

- Por su puesto! Ya me decía que este lugar me sonaba familiar. – Menciono Rainbow Dash.

- Y exactamente que es este lugar? – Pregunto una vez más Franck.

- Este es el antiguo castillo de las princesas. Se ve mucho menos atemorizante que la primera ves que llegamos a este sitio, quizás porque no es de noche. – Explico Twilight.

Del castillo solo se podían ver sus escombros llenos de musgo y enredaderas, también vitrales rotos y gastados por el paso de los años. Franck revisó una vez más el mapa.

- Debemos rodear estas ruinas y continuar en dirección al norte, donde llegaremos a un lugar llamado "Valle del reino" – Explico Franck.

- P-pero eso ya es muy profundo en el bosque. Q-Que pasara si nos perdemos? – Pregunto miedosamente Fluttershy.

- Fluttershy, debemos llegar el castillo para salvar a la princesa, no importa que tan profundo nos sumerjamos entre los arboles. – Dijo Franck.

Después de unos cuantos metros después del antiguo castillo, se vio una salida y como todavía era de día, este emitía un rayo de luz. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que habían salido del bosque y estaban en un lugar abierto, lleno de agua y ruinas de antiguas construcciones de piedra flotando en ella. El sol se estaba ocultando, pero con los rayos de luz que podía entregar el sol, hacia que el paisaje se viera espectacular. Tanto Franck como las 6 ponis quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto un lugar así, menos en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree.

-Entonces… esto es el "Valle del reino"... – dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

- Es… hermoso. Parece que son las ruinas de un antiguo reino. Nunca había visitado este lugar. – Dijo sorprendía Twilight.

Franck vio a lo lejos un castillo en la cima de una montaña. – Ese debe ser el castillo de Epsilon. Deberemos atravesar estas ruinas para llegar. – Dijo apuntado en dirección al castillo.

- Emm Franck, no estoy segura en cuanto a estas ruinas, parecen inestables, crees que todas nosotras podamos cruzar? – Dijo preocupada Applejack.

- Por su puesto que si, solo hay que ir con cuidado. –Dijo Franck con optimismo.

Todos bajaron a donde estaban las ruinas, empezaron a avanzar lentamente mientras saltaban a cada una de los escombros. En su camino, varios E-Mechas aparecieron para atacar a Franck y sus amigas, él se encargo de destruir a cada uno con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash, mientras las demás cruzaban rápida y a la vez cuidadosamente los restos de castillos y pilares en medio del agua. Franck y las pegasos también ayudaron a las ponis de tierra y las unicornios a pasar por los obstáculos mas arriesgados. Ya en el ultimo extremo de la revina, estaba conectado con un puente de piedra destruido por la mitad, donde decidieron descansar.

- No entiendo. Si Epsilon quiere que vallamos a su castillo, porque manda a su ejercito a destruirnos? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- No tengo idea, pero esto no se ve nada bueno. – Respondió Twilight.

De pronto el camino hacia la montaña fue bloqueado por un enorme robot. Este tenia forma de huevo con 2 brazos robóticos en forma de cascos de pony llenos de púas y por dentro estaba siendo controlado por un E-Mecha. Franck y las 6 ponis mantuvieron su distancia al ver a la gran bestia.

- Que… es eso!? – Pregunto Twilight.

- …hace años que no veía a un "Big hooves" – Dijo Franck.

- Big hooves? –

- Los Big hooves son las maquinas mas grandes que posee Epsilon en su ejercito, son como su artillería pesada. Este fue mi primera maquina gigante que destruí antes de volverme un caballero y después de muchos años lo vuelvo a ver. –

El Big hooves empezó atacando con un golpe aplastante hacia el suelo, Franck y las chicas lo esquivaron fácilmente, pero el impacto hiso que la tierra temblara. Tras haber fallado, la maquina volvió a intentar aplastar a los ponis con sus pesuñas gigante de metal, ellos solo seguían esquivando tratando de encontrar una estrategia para derrotar al coloso mecánico. Rainbow Dash empezó a volar alrededor de Big hooves a tal velocidad, creando un huracán, desafortunadamente, la maquina era mas pesada que el mismo viento. Twilight y Rarity lanzaron varios proyectiles mágicos y bolas de agua, Applejack, Pinkie pie y fluttershy lazaron piedras pesadas en sima del coloso y Franck intentaba hacer daño con su espada y ráfagas de viento cortante, pero ninguna de esas cosas le hacia rasguño alguno.

- Es inútil, ni siquiera el agua le afecta! – Dijo Twilight.

Franck hiso el ultimo intento en dañar el impenetrable vidrio de la cabina, sata que al final logro trisarlo con su espada.

- Creo… que lo tengo… - Dijo Franck mientras daba una fuerte patada, rompiendo el vidrio y sacando al E-Mecha que operaba la maquina, de un zarpazo Franck mando al E-Mecha al agua donde dejo de funcionar. El Big hooves no podía funcionar sin el piloto, por lo que este se desplomo en el suelo.

- Problema resuelto. Ya solo estamos a un paso de Epsilon. – Dijo Franck victoriosamente, avanzando hacia el pie de la montaña donde se encontraba el castillo.

* * *

La noche había caído, faltaba solo unas cuantas horas antes la media noche. Epsilon esperaba en su trono, contemplando a la estatua de la princesa Celestia, asta que fue interrumpido por unas figuras que entraron rompiendo una de las ventanas de su sala de trono. Esas figuras no era nada más que Shining Armor acompañado por su amada esposa, la princesa Cadence, los cuales habían llegado para enfrentarse con Epsilon.

- Ah, por favor, porque siempre rompen mis ventanas? Ya nadie usa la entrada? – Pregunto Epsilon.

- hemos venido por la princesa, Epsilon. Sera mejor que la liberes y nos entregues los elementos de la armonía. – Dijo Shining Armor con un tono amenazante.

- Y tu eres...? –

- Capitán de los guardias reales, Shining Armor. -

- Bueno, me sorprende que hallas llegado con una dama, en ves de tus soldados. –

- No nos subestimes. Nosotros juntos somos mucho más poderosos que cualquier ejército. Te enseñaremos el verdadero poder del amor y no dejaremos que ningún imperio de terror gobierne nuestras tierras. – Le respondió Cadence

- Pfff, Que es el amor!? Solamente un miserable pilar de secretos! Pero vasta de charla. Si quieres salvar su princesa, demuéstrenme que tan poderoso es el amor en comparación mía! –

- Tu lo pediste! – Dijo Shining Armor

Dicho esto, Shining Armor y Cadence juntaron sus cuernos generando un gran rayo de energía rosada en dirección hacia Epsilon, este solo se quedo con las patas delanteras cruzadas esperando recibir el impacto. El impacto de la magia del amor con el lugar en donde estaba Epsilon, provocó que todo empezara a temblar por un momento asta que la magia se disipara. Shining Armor y Cadence quedaron sorprendidos al ver que su magia no le hiso ni el mas mínimo rasguño a Epsilon, él solo limpio su capa con su casco derecho quitando los residuos de polvo.

- Eso fue todo!? La reina de los Changelings fue derrotada por esta "cosa"!? Ok chicos, creo que alguien de mayor rango les enseñe un par de cosas, ya que lo que acaban de mostrar no es poder – Dijo Epsilon, cargando su magia con su cuerno, el cual brillaba con un intenso color rojo. – Esto SI es poder! – Dijo, lanzando un gran rayo de magia negra. Shining Armor se puso delante de Cadence para protegerla, pero no serviría de nada ya que el rayo cubría toda la sala de trono. La magia de Epsilon hiso que Shining Armor y Cadence se transformaran en estatuas de piedra, al igual como lo que pasó con la princesa Celestia. – Yo soy puro odio, soy mas poderoso que el mismo amor. Tratar de usar eso con migo fue un gran error por su parte, ahora se encargaran de decorar la entrada de mi sala de trono, para cuando lleguen Franck y las elegidas de los elementos. – Dijo Epsilon terminando su dialogo con su risa malvada.


	7. Epsilon Fortress

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor déjenme sus reviews, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.**

* * *

Franck y las chicas al fin terminaron de escalar la gran montaña y llegado a la entrada del castillo de Epsilon. El castillo era gigante, quizás mas grande que el castillo de Canterlot, sus paredes estaban echas de puro metal y tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir con las oscuridad de la noche, solo unas antorchas iluminaban la gran puerta de acero que bloqueaba la entrada.

- Al fin llegamos! – Dijo Franck, secando su sudor con su pata. – Casi pareció una eternidad subir esta montaña. –

- Dímelo a mi! Creo que no siento mis patas, no solo por la subida, si no también de tanto patear metal. – Dijo quejándose Applejack.

- Enserio: Que tiene este tipo con nosotros? Quiere que lleguemos a salvo o dislocados? – Pregunto Rarity.

- Lo averiguaremos en un mome… - Antes de que pudiera terminar Franck, Pinkie encontró una cajita con un botón al lado de la gran puerta, el cual presionó emitiendo un sonido de timbre de casa. En las rendijas que tenia la cajita, se escuchaba la voz de Epsilon.

- Si, que desea? – Pregunto Epsilon a través de la cajita.

- Bueno me gustaría un pastel de chocolate, uno de frutilla, 10 cupcakes de distintos sabores, una bolsa de 500 caramelos, otra con un chilion de galletas y… AH y un pastel enorme para celebrar con todos mis amigos después rescatemos a la princesa Celestia! Hmm…. OH y también… - Respondió Pinkie antes de ser interrumpido por la voz de Epsilon.

- Pero que!? De que estas hablando!? Este no es un local le comida, quien esta hablando!? –

- Epsilon!? – Contesto Franck.

- Aaahh, Sr. Franck, te estaba esperado. –

- Tengo a las chicas a mi lado, déjanos pasar. –

- Ok, abro en seguida. –

La gran puerta se abrió lentamente, todos entraron a la sala de recibimiento. Todo era muy elegante, el piso estaba alfombrado con una alfombra terciopelo color rojo, un gran candelabro de vidrio al medio del techo y varias pinturas y esculturas con la imagen del mismo Epsilon.

- Wow, para ser un genio malvado, al menos los interiores de su castillo están elegantemente decorados debó admitirlo. – Dijo Rarity.

- Como digas, yo no se mucho de arte pero este tipo definitivamente tiene un problema. – Agrego Rainbow Dash viendo los numerosos retratos de Epsilon.

Desde su trono, Epsilon empezó a hablar desde los parlantes del castillo.

- Damas y caballos, bienvenidos a lujoso castillo, construido por los cascos de un genio. Si su destino es visitarme en mi sala de trono, consulte el mapa cercano a su localización. No se preocupen, no es necesario tomar cita. –

Franck y las 6 ponis se acercaron aun mapa ubicado en una de las paredes del vestíbulo. En el se encontraba los diferentes planos de los varios niveles del castillo.

- Alguien me puede decir que diantres significa esto?! – Pregunto Applejack.

- Este lugar es todo un laberinto. – Comento Fluttershy.

- Normalmente la sala de trono se ubica en la torre más alta del castillo, en esta torre si más no me equivoco. – Dijo Franck apuntando con su pata la localización de la torre en el plano.

- Hmm, creo que se el camino exacto para llegar allí. Vamos! – Dijo Twilight y todos se dispusieron a subir las escaleras y seguir el camino hacia la torre.

Entraron a uno de los corredores del castillo, el cual no estaba alfombrado y elegante como la salada de bienvenida, si no que tanto las paredes como el suelo se podían ver el metal oscuro en buenas condiciones, los cascos de los 7 invitados retumbaban por todo el recorrido cada vez que daban un paso en el frio metal del suelo. Al llegar al final del corredor, estaba un tren de montaña rusa compuesta por 7 carros, cada uno con un asiento, enzima de unos rieles los cuales se extendían por el largo de un corredor oscuro.

- Pero que..!? – Se pregunto Twilight antes de que Epsilon empezara a hablar por los altavoces.

- Por favor, suban al tren para que empiece el recorrido por mi castillo. No se alarmen, es totalmente fiable con la máxima seguridad de ultima generación. –

Franck solo ignoró las palabras de Epsilon y siguió caminando en sentido a las líneas del tren.

- Franck, a donde vas? – Pregunto Applejack.

- Seguiremos el camino a pata, esto es trampa segura. –

- Pero parece ser un estrecho bien largo… y oscuro… Q-Quien sabe cuanto demoraremos en llegar a la torre. – Dijo Fluttershy ocultando su cara debajo de su melena tras ser atemorizada por la oscuridad.

- Hmm… en eso tienes razón, es bastante largo. Pero no se chicas, no confió en esta cosa. –

- Nosotras tampoco Franck, pero si queremos salvar a la princesa lo mas pronto posible, creo que no tenemos mas opción que aceptarlo. – Dijo Twilight

Sin que nadie se notara, Pinkie ya estaba sentada en uno de los carros del tren con una emoción que no podía contener.

- Entonces vamos, que esperan!? Esto si que va estar divertido! –

Franck dio un suspiro y se sentó en el primer carro del tren, mientras que las demás ponis se sentaron en el resto de los asientos. Una vez que todos estaban sentados, se activaron una barras de seguridad las cuales sujetaron el cuerpo de los ponis al respaldo del asiento, el tren se empezó a mover con una velocidad moderada por el pasillo oscuro. Mientras que el tren pasaba, las antorchas empezaron a encenderse iluminando el camino y Epsilon hablo por una vez mas por los altavoces.

- Espero que hayan tenido asta ahora una grata noche dentro de mi castillo. Ahora nos dispondremos a hacer un pequeño tur por una de las secciones más importantes de mi castillo. Solo una porque… bueno… véanlo ustedes mismos… -

El tren salió del oscuro corredor al exterior, donde se podía apreciar las gran numero de torres, todas interconectadas una con otra. Los tamaños de las construcciones eran inmensas en todas sus dimisiones, las torres mas altas casi tocaban la altura máxima de las nubes.

- Como pueden ver, mi castillo es TAN inmenso que ni me alcanzaría el tiempo para mostrar cada una de la secciones… además que me da una pereza terrible mostrarlas… por lo que solo visitaremos lo que yo considero uno de los mas importantes lugares de mi castillo. –

Los rieles del tren llevaron a este dentro de una de las torres, después de unas cuantas vueltas y bucles el tren paso por el interior de una gran fabrica. El olor a azufre era intenso, hacia bastante calor, el gran cuarto era puro metal iluminado con una luz verde y las maquinas no paraban de hacer ruido, se podía ver por arriba del tren como colgaban cuerpos metálicos de E-Mechas siendo transportados a diferentes maquinas del lugar.

- Bienvenidos a la fábrica de E-Mechas. Aquí es donde nace la magia de la mecánica y la alquimia que dan vida a mi ejército de robots especializados en destruir. Los E-Mechas no son solo un montón de circuitos y metales, varios de los componentes para la programación de estas maquinas son creados a partir de materia negra, la cual el mismo castillo me la proporciona por mi. Todas son la replica exacta de un equino de carne y hueso, imitando absolutamente todos los comportamientos y superando alguna de sus limitaciones. La regla por la cual se rige la fabricación de E-Mechas son: 10 veces más fuerte, 10 veces más rápido y 10 veces más inteligente que el referente original. –

- Esto es aburrido. Cuando termina esto!? – Dijo Rainbow dash siendo una de las pocas que no se sentía tan atemorizada por el lugar.

- De echo, el recorrido acaba de terminar. Por su comprensión, recibirán todos ustedes una gran sorpresa al final de los rieles. Les daré 2 pistas: Es húmedo y caliente a la vez. – Dijo Epsilon por los altavoces.

- Ah, déjame adivinar. Un lagarto? Un jacuzzi? Un lagarto en un jacuzzi!?... Oh, espera, es totalmente obvio, algodón de azúcar! – Intentó adivinar Pinkie Pie.

- Casi casi. Echen un vistazo adelante. – Los 7 ponis vieron que las vías del tren terminaban en un barril gigante lleno de un extraño líquido verde y burbujeante. – Se darán un relajante baño en el químico especial donde se bañan normalmente los E-Mechas, dejándolos limpios y relucientes, además que es anti-oxidante. La verdad, nunca e visto a un pony de carne y hueso bañándose en ese liquido, pero podría deducir que si uno de ustedes hace contacto con el químico, sus suaves pieles se podrían quemar y serán destruidos lenta y dolorosamente de afuera hacia dentro mientras son consumidos. Creo que ahora se porque lo llámame "ácido". Me despido y espero que hallan disfrutado el viaje. – Tan pronto como Epsilon se despidió, el tren empezó a acelerar su marcha.

- No podemos salir! Estamos atrapados! – Dijo Twilight al intentar liberarse de los fierros de seguridad del tren.

Franck, tras tratar de romper los fierros con su espada, logro exitosamente liberarse. Para evitar que el tren callera al barril lleno de acido, trato de levantarlo desde carro delantero, pero era demasiado pesado para él. Libero a Rainbow y a Fluttershy para que lo ayudaran a levantar el tren, tras unos cuantos centímetros de llegar al acido mortífero, las 2 pegasos y el alicornio pudieron levantar el tren y ponerlo abajo en tierra firme, liberando eventualmente a las 4 amigas que un estaban atrapadas.

- Eso si estuvo cerca. – Dijo Franck después de un suspiro.

- Eso…fue…GENIAL! Hagámoslo otra vez! – Dijo Pinkie emocionada por el peligroso paseo en la montaña rusa.

- No gracias, mi cabello ya es un desastre. – Se quejo Rarity haciendo aparecer una peineta para después peinarse con ella su cabello todo despeinado y revoltoso.

Tras haberse recuperados todos del impacto, empezaron a recorrer la tenebrosa fábrica de E-Mechas para así encontrar alguna salida. No paso mucho tiempo asta que los E-Mechas activos empezaron a interponerse en el camino de Franck y sus amigas.

- Parece que una vez mas nuestros amigos vienen a jugar con nosotros! – Dijo Rainbow Dash para después volar hacia ellos y enviarlos con una patada a cada E-Mecha hacia las maquinas gigantes. De dichas maquinas salieron una gran cantidad de E-Mechas, cerca de unos 30 que empezaron a ver amenazantemente a Rainbow. – Oh… emm… ayuda!? –

Franck tomo su espada y despedazó a cada uno con rapidez. Las maquinas no dejaban de producir mas y mas E-Mechas, ya era demasiado la cantidad tanto que Franck y las chicas se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del gran ejercito que se estaba formando.

- No paran de salir! Que hacemos!? – Pregunto Applejack.

- Si esta es la fuente principal de todo el ejército de Epsilon, debemos encontrar la forma de destruir todo este edificio. – Respondió Franck.

Al frente del gran ejército de robots aparecieron 6 E-Mechas diferentes, que habían salido repentinamente del suelo metálico, eran las copias robóticas de Twilight y a sus amigas.

- Que!?... nuestras copias robóticas!? – Pregunto sorprendida Twilight.

Epsilon empezó a hablar por el altavoz. – Que alegría que todavía estén vivos, especialmente las chicas, ya que les e diseñado a cada una su propia replica, para que se diviertan en grande. Recuerden: 10 veces más fuerte, 10 veces más rápido y 10 veces más inteligente que el original. –

Franck preparo su espada para poder atacar a los 6 robots, asta que una voz metalica lo detuvo.

- Ni lo pienses. – Dijo Mecha Franck planeando al frente de Franck. – Dejemos que este duelo sea lo suficiente mente justo: Esta batalla esta diseñada especialmente para tus "amigas", así que mejor no te entrometas. En cambio, como todavía tenemos cosas pendiente entre tu y yo, arreglémoslas en este mismo lugar… junto con mi ejercito. -

- … Como tu digas. – Dijo Franck - Twilight? -

- Estaremos bien Franck. Tu trata de encontrar el modo de destruir las maquinas, Ok? –

Franck le respondió asintiéndole con la cabeza. Al poco tiempo Franck y Mecha Franck se alejaron del lugar para librar su batalla, mientras que Twilight y sus amigas ya estaban librando la suya.

Cada una de las ponis combatía con su copia robótica respectiva, Twilight y Mecha Twilight intercambiaban conjuros magicos de diferentes elementos, Pinkie parecía entretenerse con su copia, pero la diversión le duro asta que Mecha Pinkie empezó a saltar sobre ella una y otra vez, Applejack no conseguía darle ni siquiera una patada por lo rápida que era Mecha Applejack, esta utilizo su cola de cabello sintético como lazo y consiguió atar las patas de la pony naranja. Fluttershy tenia tanto miedo de su copia que no hacia mas que alejarse de ella, Mecha Fluttershy no hacia mas que lanzar misiles a ella, Rarity utilizo las joyas que había traído consigo para lanzárselas a Mecha Rarity, pero desgraciadamente no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo, la copia robótica recogió las joyas que Rarity utilizo para lanzárselas a ella misma con una fuerza mucho mayor. Por ultimo, Rainbow Dash y Mecha Rainbow Dash luchaban en el aire, ambas eran igualadas en velocidad, pero el robot era el que tenía la ventaja en fuerza, haciendo caer en varias ocasiones a la pegaso cian al suelo y recibiendo numerosos y doloroso impactos.

Franck se había desecho de una considerable cantidad de E-Mechas, para no tener ninguna clase de distracción al pelear contra Mecha Franck. Tal como en su primer encuentro, invocaron sus espadas y empezaron a chocarlas entre si, estuvieron un buen rato así asta que el alicornio metálico se le ocurrió lanzar lo que quedaba de sus soldados E-Mechas hacia Franck, él utilizo su espada para desviarlos hacia el mismo Mecha Franck recibiendo daños severos en su pantalla de visualización. Al parecer, Mecha Franck sufría con anterioridad un bug muy extraño en su de visualización el cual se negó a repararlo, el impacto debió haber empeorado el bug, causando que se apagara completamente, provocando una ceguera, como nunca fue programado para luchar sin visión, entro en un estado de desesperación, cortando con su espada a todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Franck aprovecho ese momento para ayudar a Twilight y a la chicas con sus copias robóticas, Mecha Franck seguía destruyendo todo, desde sus propios soldados asta las maquinas y la computadora central, lo cual esto provoco que se activara la secuencia de auto destrucción. Franck y las chicas pudieron encontrar la salida de emergencia que los llevaría a la siguiente torre la cual era una zona segura, sin menor retraso atravesaron los pasillos de la fabrica donde se libraba la destrucción y las explosiones, logrando atravesar la salida hacia la otra torre. A lo pocos segundos después, se escucho una gran explosión y la torre donde estaba ubicado la fabrica se empezó a desmoronar.

- Bueno, al menos ya no volveremos a ver a esos pedazos de chatarra. – Dijo Rainbow.

- Ah, miren lo que hicieron! Ahora tendré que reconstruirla desde cero, lo cual me tomara unos… 10 minutos aproximadamente. Pero no importa, al menos esto no impedirá la fiesta. – Dijo Epsilon por el altavoz.

- Alguien dijo fiesta!? – Pregunto emocionadamente Pinkie.

- Si, lo olvidaba, les tengo preparado una fiesta para todos ustedes aquí en la sala del trono. Parecen no estar muy lejos de llegar allí, los estaré esperado ansiosamente. –

- Escucharon!? Habrá fiesta después de todo! Vamos! – Dijo Pinkie, saltando alegremente por el pasillo.

Franck y sus amigas llegaron a la entrada de la sala del trono, un corredor alfombrado en donde en el otro extremo se puede apreciar una puerta de un elevador y 2 estatuas que estaban en cada extremo de ella. Se acercaron frente al elevador, Twilight empezó a sospechas sobre las 2 estatus que se encontraban en el lugar.

- Que raro? Que esa no es la estatua de mi Hermano? –

- Al parecer si, y esa otra es de Cadence. – Dijo Rarity.

- Porque utilizaría esas figuras para decorar este lugar? –

- No se… pero sus caras… - Dijo Fluttershy refiriéndose a las caras de horror que expresaban las estatuas.

- … Parecen asustadas por algo. – Dijo Franck. – Quizás… -

Franck empezó a conjurar con su cuerno un hechizo de despetrificación y gracias a esto la piedra de las estatuas desapareció, liberando a Shining Armor y a Cadence.

- Hermano! – Grito Twilight corriendo hacia lado de Shining Armor y abrazándolo.

- Twilight, que haces aquí? – Pregunto su hermano mayor.

- Eso debería preguntártelo primero. Que paso? –

- Desde que la princesa fue secuestrada por este ser desconocido, te envié una carta para que vinieras a Canterlot lo mas pronto posible. Pero tras recibir tu carta de rechazo, empecé a sospechar lo que estaba por pasar, por lo que yo y Cadence decidimos ir a su castillo para poder vencerlo con la magia del amor. Pero ese alicornio… es mas poderoso de lo que creí, la magia del amor no le hizo nada, contraataco contra nosotros y nos convirtieron en estatuas. –

- Imposible… -

- Twilight, tu no debiste venir aquí. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo. –

- Si lo se, y se lo que quiere. Es la única forma para rescatar a la princesa. –

- No Twilight, tú no lo entiendes. El no quiere los elementos de la armonía. – Dijo Cadence.

- De que hablas? –

- Todo esto es una trampa. Quiere a ti a tus amigas muertas. –

- Que!? – Exclamaron las 6 ponis.

- Veras, los elementos contienen un poder positivo, mientras que él usa un poder negativo. El no puede absorber ese poder, porque se repela con el suyo, y no quita el hecho de que puedan ser una amenaza en sus planes, por lo cual pretende deshacerse de todas ustedes a toda costa. –

- Con que es por eso que eso E-Mechas trataron de destruirnos de camino hacia aquí. – Dijo Rarity.

- Chicas, deben irse lo más pronto posible de aquí. Están en grabe peligro. – Dijo Shining Armor.

- Y que pasara con la princesa!? Debemos hacer algo, si no, seremos gobernados por un imperio de maquinas. – Dijo Twilight, mirando a su hermano. - …no pienso quedarme en Poniville viendo como esta mal se propaga por Equestria. -

- No dejare que pases atreves de esa puerta. – Dijo Shining Armor poniéndose al frente de Twilight. Unos cuantos segundos después, Cadence abrazo a su esposo para que se quite del camino.

- Amor? – Pregunto Shining Armor.

- Creo que deberías dejarla. Ella ya no es una pequeña potra, es una yegua muy fuerte. Puede arreglárselas en las situaciones más difíciles con sus amigas y yo creo en ella, que puede salir triunfadora de esta… O acaso no crees en tu propia hermana?. –

- …Si - Shining Armor se quito del camino de Twilight.

Con un botón rojo, Twilight llamo al elevador, al abrirse las puertas todos entraron a excepción de Shining Armor y Cadence.

- Ustedes no vienen? – Pregunto Franck.

- No somos rivales para él… - Dijo disgustado Shining Armor – Quiero estar a lado de mi hermanita para protegerla pero… -

- Te entiendo hermano, no te preocupes. – Dijo Twilight.

Franck apretó el botón dentro del elevador el cual conduce a la sala del trono. – No se preocupe. Le prometo que saldremos con vida de aqui. – Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador subió.


End file.
